He's A Pirate
by soundfanatic
Summary: Jude Harrison is forced to sacrifice herself to a group of pirates in order to save her father. When it's time to go home, will she? Or is her love for a certain pirate too strong to ignore? Will she be able to save her father after all?
1. Chapter 1

**A/N:** Hey guys! So, I was listening to the Pirates of the Caribbean soundtracks and this idea jumped into my head so I ran with it. (It's nothing like the movies, however I have borrowed a few things.) I hope you like it and remember that REVIEWS ARE LOVE.

**Chapter One**

Jude Harrison sat on her balcony looking out at the Caribbean Sea for what she hoped would not be the last time. Salty tears rolled down her rosy cheeks and the misty breeze from the ocean drifted past her, ruffling her long blonde waves. She had just settled and began to enjoy her time in the tropical paradise when her father informed her that they were heading back to England on his ship. She was heartbroken, but heartbreak soon gave way to fury when she discovered why she was being dragged away from her new home.

Her father was away on business when she intercepted the urgent telegram that came for him. It was from her stepmother Victoria and stepsister Sadie informing them of Jude's betrothed. James Andrews, an understudy of her father's, had just returned from his trip to India and would be awaiting the return of his bride-to-be. Jude's insides churned at the mere thought of marrying him. It's not that she disliked the man; she just couldn't stand the thought of spending the rest of her life with someone who she didn't love.

The telegram shook in her trembling hands. James would drive her crazy with his incessant rambling about accounting and numbers when all she wanted to do was go see an opera or spend the day at a park listening to the sound of violins drifting along the breeze from a nearby gazebo. They were just too different and Jude had a feeling that maybe she'd be happier with someone else. Who? She didn't know. All she knew is that she wouldn't accept her fate. She was determined to find a way out of this. Her dreams would not be squished under the heel of a man. Jude's aquamarine eyes glistened with a new passion. _No_, she thought, _I will find a way to fight this._

Stuart Harrison stood in the doorway to his daughter's suite and cleared his throat, making his presence known. Jude was snapped out of her daze and wiped her face before turning towards her father. She didn't know that he had been standing there long enough to catch the sadness in her eyes as she looked out to the morning tides.

"Jude, darling, it is almost time for departure. The help have packed all of your belongings and loaded them up." He spoke carefully as if he were tiptoeing around a ticking bomb.

Jude's words came out firm and clear. "I'm not going." Stuart closed his eyes and sighed.

"Jude, how many times will we have this conversation?"

"At least once more!" Jude's tone became harsh. "I don't want to leave! It's not fair!"

Stuart paced the room until he was standing at the bench from where Jude was glaring. "You're eighteen years old damn it! Start acting like it!" He snapped. Regaining his composure, he continued more softly. "It's time for you to settle down and make a family for yourself."

Jude could see the lines beginning to wear themselves into her father's face. Tears began prickling at her eyes again.

"I would be happier here, alone, than with him. Don't make me do this." Her voice cracked under the pressure of her composure.

The pained expression on his daughter's face nearly broke his heart, but in his mind he convinced himself it was for the best. Jude was going to marry James and they would learn 

to love each other as he had done with Jude's mother. He was hopeful that Jude could get over her stubbornness and let herself be happy.

Looking into the glassy eyes of his own flesh and blood, Stuart took her hands and pulled her up so she was standing on her own two feet. Praying she wouldn't use those feet to run away from him, he spoke. "I won't make you do anything. Just come back home with me and we can work something out with Mr. Andrews."

Jude became the epitome of an emotionless statue and nodded. If she couldn't make her father understand how unhappy she would be, then it was time for the last resort. She just hadn't thought of one yet. Following her father out onto the dirt path, she took one last glance back at the place she had truly felt at home. Picking up her skirts, she faced back to the road and climbed in the carriage that would take her to the dock where her destiny awaited her.

. . . . . . .

A warm breeze ruffled the skirts on Jude's dress as she stood on the wooden pier and gazed up at her father's opulent boat. Well, it was really a colossal ship, one that carried everything from necessary supplies for survival to luxuries that the common public would never know. When it came to her father, money was no object. They could afford anything thanks to The East India Trading Company. Stuart had been fortunate enough to go into business with a few of his childhood friends and start a trading company when they saw the opportunity arise. It was now one of the most successful and powerful companies to ever set sail, so to speak.

Jude sighed and watched with resentful eyes as the last remaining bits of her exotic freedom were packed away. Men scurried around her as they loaded multiple crates of fresh food and clean drinking water onto the ship. She grabbed a ripe banana off one of the passing crates and gladly peeled back its skin. It was one of her guilty pleasures during her stay to enjoy a banana every chance she got. They weren't abundant in England, so she figured she might as well enjoy them now while she still could. Finishing off the delicious fruit, Jude tossed the yellow peel into the ocean. Her attention was claimed when she heard her name being called from the deck above her.

She rolled her eyes seeing that it was her traitorous father who was calling for her to board. _What? Can't wait to feed me to the sharks back home?_ With hesitant strides she boarded the sturdy mass, looking back as they departed their dock. She could faintly make out the beach where she first swam in the ocean against her father's wishes. A mischievous grin spread on her lips as she remembered how furious he was at first. He yelled for her to come back to dry land and stomped his foot in the sand to make his point. She laughed and splashed in the water, clearly amazed at how invitingly clear and blue it was. It felt wonderful to escape the humid and scorching sun. Her father couldn't stay mad for long though after seeing how happy his daughter was. He would never admit to it now if you asked him, but Jude had persuaded him to join her in the warm waters fully clothed shortly after. It was one of the happier times that Jude had on her stay.

So many irreplaceable memories were made on that island, and now it was all fading away with the shoreline. Her heart sunk to the bottom of the ocean as the mere reality of never coming back hit her like a tidal wave.

A hand on her shoulder startled her out of her silent brooding. She spun around to face her father and let out her breath.

"I didn't mean to frighten you." Stuart saw the disappointment reflected in his daughter's eyes. He knew very well what her opinion was on the state of her engagement.

"What do you want?" Jude questioned with exasperation. Her arms crossed in front of her as she leaned back on the railing of the deck.

"I wanted to inform you that supper will be served in a few hours. You'll need to wash up and change into something heavier. It will be a bit chillier out on the sea once night falls." He stated. Just as he turned to walk away he scolded, "And stop pouting Jude. It's not very becoming of a young lady."

Refusing to listen to her father, Jude whirled back to face the sea with a huff. The endless blue reflected the falling sun and cast shadows on passing islands. It was certainly warm during the day when the sun was beating down on your skin but night on the windy seas was something else entirely, especially in January. There was always the chance of running into a winter storm as well.

Finally deciding to obey her father's wishes, Jude sauntered down to her quarters and closed the door behind her. Her large plush bed came into view with the help of the sun setting just outside of her open window. Her ivory room was glowing and calling out for her to curl up and rest. Climbing onto her bed, Jude was lulled to a peaceful sleep by the gentle rocking of the ship.

After Stuart had attended to his business as captain, he went to check on his daughter and take her down to supper. When he received no response after knocking on her door, he pushed the heavy slab of wood aside and found that Jude was sound asleep. He smiled at the heartwarming sight. Her golden curls were splayed around her head in a halo and her blue eyes were hidden underneath her long lashes. After deciding it was best to let her sleep off her hostility towards him, he closed the door and started to return to his own quarters.

A loud thud and the sound of wood cracking followed by a slight tremor stopped him dead in his tracks. A sinking feeling in his gut told him that something was not right. He bolted up to the deck where he saw what had caused the sudden disturbance. His eyes widened as sheer panic coursed through his veins. His first instinct was to warn Jude and protect her from what was sure to take place. This was going to be one hell of a night.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two**

Chaos. That was the only word that could describe Jude's night. It had started with her father bursting through her door and shaking her awake. It took a great deal to wake Jude from her sleep, and under any other circumstances Jude would have been furious because sleep was something she cherished. The look she saw on her father's face when she opened her eyes, however, stopped her dead in her tracks from making any rude remarks. Instead her demeanor became serious and worry took over her features.

"What's wrong? Is everything ok?" Jude sat up and took her father's hands in her own.

"Jude sweetheart, something is happening and I need for you to stay here. Do not come out for anything. Do you understand me?" Stuart's voice was unbelievably calm despite the panic rising in his chest.

A simple "yes" was all Jude could force from her lips. What had her father so worked up?

"Good." He looked close to tears. "You know I love you, right?"

Where was this all coming from? It had to be serious. This was not normal. "Yes, I love you too. Father, what exactly is happening?" Jude felt her breaths become more strangled under the grip of alarm.

"Don't worry about that. I need to go now and handle the situation. I'll be back shortly." It seemed as though he were convincing himself of the last part more than convincing Jude. He dashed out of her room and shut the door securely behind him.

What in the name of Davy Jones was going on? Suddenly, Jude heard gunfire above her. This was definitely not good. Was she really going to stay in her room and become a sitting duck for whatever was out there? If she was in danger, shouldn't she at least know what was going on as to better protect herself? After pacing the length of her quarters for a good while, Jude made up her mind. She was going to defy orders and make her way to the top deck. If she were a normal sailor she would be in serious trouble, but since it was her father she was disobeying she was going to have hell to pay. Besides, whatever was going to happen couldn't be worse than what was facing her back in England.

As she got closer to the stairs that led up to the deck, men's voices and shouting could be heard. Her heart was pounding in her ears and she could feel her skin flush with anticipation. Jude climbed the stairs while gripping the railing. As her head slightly emerged from the opening, the first thing she noticed was that night had fallen and the moon was casting a silver glow about the ship. It felt eerie. A slight shiver ran down her spine.

The second thing Jude noticed was the multitude of men standing on the deck. Some held torches and others were lifting and moving crates. Her mind was reeling at what could be going on. Then she saw it. There was another ship right alongside of her father's. She could faintly make out ropes hanging from the railing and fanning out towards the other ship.

Jude's attention was suddenly grabbed by a male voice that rose above the rest. "Alright men! Keep loading and make sure the binds are secure on our _friends_." The voice sounded close, but any vision of the man was blocked by a stack of crates. She would have to get a closer look.

Jude's curiosity was soon taking over any rational thought she may have had. She climbed the rest of the way out and snuck around an ornate pillar on the deck. Hiding behind the mass under the cover of night, she was barely visible and took advantage of that fact. Peering around to search for her father, her eyes landed on who she guessed was the source of the commanding voice she had heard only moments before. She was stunned. Not only was he the most intimidating man she had ever seen, but he was also the most attractive one too. His dark hair was cut short, shorter than the current fashion. The conflicting silver moonlight and orange glow of the torches played up his angular features. He didn't appear to be that much older than herself. Her eyes traveled down his toned frame but stopped short when she spotted a pistol tucked into his pants, while a rather impressive looking sword hung on the other side of his hips.

A flash of movement behind the mysterious stranger drew a barely audible gasp from her lips. Her father was bound with rope and tied to the wheel of the boat only a few feet away. He was struggling against his binds and thrashing around like a fish out of water. It did no good as it only made the knots tighter. Jude forced her tears back as she tried to come up with a way to save her father and possibly his ship. She had heard tales of pirates burning ships they had looted, and she was damned if she let that happen. She just needed a plan and the opportune moment to strike.

As if on cue, a shout was heard alerting the enemy crew that it was time to leave and sink the ship. _It's now or never._ She suddenly knew what she had to do. Jude emerged from her hiding place and walked onto the illuminated deck with her head held high and a fire in her eyes. She marched her way through the stunned reactions at the realization of her presence and reached her destination. He was even more intimidating up close although she could only see the side of him. Finding her voice, she spoke up.

"Stop! Don't sink this ship." Her voice faltered as he turned to face her. Silence overtook the entire ship and all eyes were on the two of them. The only movement on the ship was caused by the gusty winds.

"Well, well. What do we have here, gentlemen?" Amusement shone in his dark eyes as he stepped off his perch and circled her. "It seems that we have a _lady_ on board." He studied her with such intensity that it made her flush.

Jude looked over too see that her father had heard and was struggling even more. "Jude! What are you doing? Go back to your quarters _now_!" Jude only rooted her feet to where they were currently standing. Her father watched in horror as events played out.

She ignored her father's command and persuaded herself that it was to help him. Turning back to the mysterious stranger, she asserted herself with a little more confidence. "Don't sink this ship. I'll make a deal with you that I think you're going to like."

He merely smirked and looked at her with curiosity. "Jude, is it?--" "Miss Harrison."She glared never breaking his gaze. "You're quite the little spitfire. Your boldness could be mistaken for bravery but it has earned you my attention."

A dark skinned man next to him interrupted their moment. "Captain, do you really think this is such a good idea?" So _he_ was the captain? Jude found this very interesting.

Her captain glanced sideways. "Are you questioning my authority in front of the crew and this young lady?" The hint of a threat was audible in his tone.

The dark skinned man backtracked. "N-no. I was just-"

"Good." He faced Jude once again and stepped closer to her to see if she would retreat. When she stood firm, he saw that she wasn't afraid of him. The arrogant smirk returned to his face. Jude thought she might faint from the nearness of him and from the way her heart was reacting. "So, _Miss Harrison_, what was this deal of yours that is supposed to prevent me from sending this ship to the bottom of Davy Jones' Locker?"

"Let my father, his crew, and the ship go unharmed. I promise you that they will not come after you or your men." Jude looked once again over to her father who had a bind gagging him.

Her captain laughed amusedly. "You're no good at making deals young lady. You see, you've left out the part where I get something in return for letting everyone go." He shifted his weight and focused on Jude for her next move.

"I haven't forgotten that end of the bargain." Jude took a deep breath to steady her nerves and continued. "In return for letting everyone go unharmed, you get all of the royalties on board…"

Stuart sensed what was coming next and screamed against his gag, but it was no use. Jude continued.

"… and me."

This certainly had her captain's attention. His face grew serious as if thinking it over. His signature smirk resumed its place on his face as he gave her his answer.

"Done."

The crew whispered and tried to figure out why the captain had said yes. Stuart was thrashing wildly and tears rolled down his cheeks. Jude's breath caught in her throat as she realized what she had done. She was separating herself from all she loved. She stared into the dark eyes of the man in front of her and asked him one last favor before turning herself completely over.

"May I say goodbye to my father?" Tears began to roll down her cheeks and the captain felt almost powerless against her pleading eyes.

"Go ahead." He nodded seriously as she ran over to her father.

Jude embraced her father as his binds were cut. Her small hands removed the gag from his mouth and he immediately began to speak.

"Jude what are you doing? You can't do this." Stuart pleaded with his headstrong daughter.

"I can't as well let everything become driftwood! Don't you see that this is the only way?" It didn't matter that she was escaping from the life waiting for her in England, because the only thing that mattered was her father's safety. Jude held her father's face in her hands and continued as he shook his head. "I'm trying to save you, okay? You have to let me go, and please don't come after me. I'll be fine. I'll find my own way home to London." She took another deep breath. "I promise."

Stuart held Jude close as he prepared himself to let her go. He could release her from their embrace, but he would never let her go. He would come after her, but he needed reinforcements.

A voice from behind Jude called, "Miss Harrison! It's time to go."

Jude looked over her shoulder and nodded. She faced her father once more as she choked back her hysterics. She needed to be brave. She kissed her father on the forehead and was taken to where the men were making their way back over to the other ship. They had secured a plank between the two ships. Before Jude walked across the makeshift bridge, she glanced back at her father who had dropped to his knees. She mouthed 'I love you' and carefully walked over to the other side while being followed by none other than the captain himself. Jude watched as the plank and every other connection to her father's ship was plunged into the sea below. The two ships began to move apart slowly at first, but with the ruffle of the sails as they dropped, the new and unfamiliar ship picked up speed. Jude ran to the back deck as the _Grand Duchess_ faded from view along with her old life.

A voice came from behind Jude and broke the silence. "Welcome aboard the _Fortune_." She spun around and came face-to-face with her captain. "Follow me. You'll be needing a place to sleep."

Jude scoffed. Looking away she mumbled, "I doubt I will be after what just happened."

Her captain heard her little comment and responded, "I'll try to make your life as easy as possible. That is if you cooperate. It's your choice to follow me to your new quarters or stay out here and sleep on the deck. You'll be exposed to much worse up here, I'm afraid."

Jude had to give him credit. He was being nicer to her than she expected. She stepped forward and looked up at his handsome face. "Thank you Captain--?"

"Quincy. Thomas Quincy." He finished for her. She gave the faintest smile although her eyes were still reflecting sadness and pain. He couldn't help but think that Jude looked like an ethereal angel in the silver light. Before he could do anything stupid, he turned and began to walk to where Jude would be staying.

Jude followed him to a lavish chamber where gold-plated furniture filled the room. Candles were set up and burning in various places of the large room, giving off a warm glow. Dark crimson sheets covered the bed opposite to where she was standing. It seemed that the entire room was crimson and gold, a very nice combination.

"You will be staying in my quarters for now until I can have something set up for you." He saw the panic rise in Jude's eyes and he knew what she must be thinking. "Don't worry, I will be staying with the rest of the crew for the night." He pulled the handgun from his belt and handed it to Jude. "This is for your protection in case any of my crew tries something funny. I doubt they will though, because if they do they know what the punishment is." His tone was serious but his face gave no kind of emotion away.

"Thank you Captain Quincy." Jude barely recognized her own voice. It was soft and weak.

"You're welcome Miss Harrison." He turned on his heel and began to walk away when he stopped. "Oh, and you can call me Thomas." He looked back to see a smile on Jude's lips and continued on his way, shutting and locking the door behind him.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter Three**

Jude sat on the plush bed holding the heavy handgun in her lap awkwardly. Swords were one thing, but a gun? Jude had no idea if she was even a good shot. How was she supposed to protect herself if she couldn't even hit her attacker? Setting the gun on the small nightstand next to the bed, Jude hopped onto her feet and decided to search for something else to wear. She was dying to get out of her corset. After searching the captain's large quarters for a good half hour she finally found a bulky wooden chest filled with clothes, women's clothes to be more exact. She was curious as to why women's clothes would be on a ship filled with men, but thankful nonetheless.

Jude reached behind her and started to struggle with the laces of her heavy dress. She hopped and wiggled herself free of the top petticoat and the whalebone corset followed shortly after. Kicking off her heeled shoes, Jude stood in her loose undergarments glad to be free of the constricting corset from hell. Her father was foolish to believe that women actually liked to wear that thing. Taking the deepest breath she'd had in a day, she began to search for a lighter dress that might fit her better.

She sifted through a dozen or so dresses before becoming irritated and throwing all of her options back into the chest. Every single dress was either too embellished or had too many layers. Jude decided to see what the captain had to wear. A puffy white shirt and some brown trousers caught her eye at the other side of the room. Quickly changing into her new garments, she found that men's clothes were more comfortable and a lot less itchy. Jude moved around and tried to get used to the new feeling of freedom.

She laughed inwardly at the thought of her father seeing her in these clothes. He would have a heart attack! The amusement, however, was soon replaced by regret as she remembered what she had done. She missed her father already and it wasn't even that long ago that she separated herself from him. She told herself it was for the best and shook off the doubt that had settled in the back of her mind. A new thought found its way to the front of her brain.

Jude climbed back on the crimson bedspread as she deliberated how and why she was here. Not metaphysically speaking, but here in this room. Why was Captain Quincy, er, Thomas being so nice to her? And trusting her with a loaded gun? That just didn't make any sense. She was supposed to be property, an item traded for the safety of her father and his crew. She was staying in the captain's quarters, the most elegant and lavish quarters on the ship, and yet her presence was supposed to be bad luck. Her head swam with reasons why Thomas would want to treat her so kindly.

After thinking until her head hurt, Jude decided it was best to wait until morning to ask Thomas about his intentions. She wiggled underneath the covers and was asleep a few moments later.

. . . . . . . . .

Tom knew he was taking a risk by letting Jude stay by herself in his room, but he had a feeling she wouldn't try to escape. She did offer herself willingly. The reasons why she might do such a thing escaped him. But he was grateful for the twist of events that had occurred on the _Grand Duchess_. If it weren't for Jude's bold move he might have never gotten this new opportunity, and it was just too good to pass up.

Tom swaggered down below deck to where the rest of the crew stayed in their hammocks. Most of his crew was asleep by now, from exhaustion or from consumption of too much rum, he couldn't tell. There was one person he needed to see though, and he didn't care if he was awake or not. He walked over to his first mate, furious, and tipped the hammock over so a sleeping Kwest fell flat on his face with a loud thud.

"What was that for?" A grumpy Kwest yelled.

"What was earlier for?" Tom retaliated. "You know better than to undermine any leader in front of any opponent. It shows weakness in a force."

"Sorry about that." Kwest grumbled as he stood up and rubbed his head. "We, meaning the rest of the crew and myself, didn't know what you were thinking." He looked slightly pensive before continuing. "What were you thinking, Tom? Bringing a woman on board! And not just any woman too, she had to be the daughter of one of the most powerful men on all the seas! He's going to come after us, you know!"

Tom just chuckled at his best friend. "I'm counting on it. Now, why don't we continue this conversation elsewhere."

Kwest stopped his tirade and nodded. Following Tom up to the deck, he waited for his friend to explain himself.

"Kwest, think about it. We could use her to our advantage. Her father is not going to attack this ship so long as daughter is on it." Tom stated blatantly.

Kwest's eyes lit up in comprehension. "You, sir, are brilliant." Then his brows furrowed. "What if she escapes?"

His question was greeted by another laugh from Tom. "I don't think we'll have to worry much about that one, trust me."

"Alright, but her father will want her back." Kwest was doubtful of Tom's plan, but he trusted the man with his life.

"That's when we'll make a deal with him that I'm sure everyone on board will like." A grin spread on both of their lips. Jude would definitely be useful. Until then, they would have to find a way to keep her occupied and inclined to stay with them. They needed her to trust them until they could execute their plan. This would prove rather difficult in the following weeks. It was evident that Jude was her own woman, so convincing her of their idea of her best interest was a challenge. It was a challenge they looked forward to.

. . . . . . .

Jude woke up with a start. Her heart was pounding and beads of sweat mixed with the tears running down her cheeks. She tried her best to regain her breath, but it only made her breathing worse. Giving up, she broke down into sobs that racked her small frame.

Her cries could be heard just outside the door by two men who happened to be returning below deck. They looked at each other and nodded in recognition of where the sounds were coming from. The darker skinned man kept walking while the other turned and knocked softly on the door.

Jude's head shot up after hearing the soft rapping. Her cries were silenced although tears still streamed down her flushed cheeks. She grabbed the handgun off the nightstand and pointed it at the door.

Unlocking the door and peering around the side, Tom saw a fierce looking Jude sitting in his bed. Holding his arms up as if to surrender, he saw her visibly relax and put the gun down in her lap.

"It's only you," came her raspy voice. "I thought…" She sighed heavily, "never mind." Her face was wet and showed more fear than sadness. Tom would have felt his heart break if he had one.

"I heard you and wondered if you were alright." He said carefully, trying to play the concerned authority figure. He walked over to the bed and sat on the edge. Jude shifted uncomfortably and it was then that he noticed what she was wearing. He knitted his brows in confusion and pointed. "Is that my--"

Jude looked down and saw that he was referring to his shirt. "Yes." She blushed slightly and wiped at her face. "I hope you don't mind. I really didn't want to stay in that horrid dress forever."

Tom raised his eyebrows and all he could choke out was, "No, I don't mind."

Jude was slightly amused at the look he had on his face, but she wasn't going to show it. She also wasn't going to show how much she appreciated the candlelight and how the soft glow was affecting her. Or maybe it wasn't the candlelight, but the other presence in the room that had such a hold on her. Climbing out of bed, she walked over to the window on the other side of the bed and opened it. Feeling the cool, salty breeze drift in and around her was enough to calm her down, but not enough. She could feel Thomas' eyes on her back.

Tom was stunned speechless when Jude got out of bed. Seeing his clothes on her was one thing, but seeing how well they fit was another. And the way the golden light was reflecting off of her cascading blonde locks was almost enough to stun him speechless. Pushing the traitorous thoughts from his mind and focusing back on business, he cleared his throat. "So, Miss Harrison, what had you so upset? If you don't mind me asking…"

She gave a heavy sigh and turned back around to the bed. Leaning up against the wall she answered, "It was just a bad dream. I'm fine really." Averting her eyes from his gaze, she looked down and tried her best to concentrate on her feet.

Tom patted the space on the bed where Jude had been and said, "If you want to talk about it, I'm listening."

Looking up, Jude saw what appeared to be concern on his face and finally joined him on the bed. She should be frightened by this man or at least uncomfortable about how informal they were acting. It wasn't proper. But since there wasn't anyone to judge her, she didn't mind as much. And there was something about this man that she couldn't describe. He made her feel… important. Like, she wasn't an object to be sold off or traded. Oddly enough, she trusted him.

"Well, I guess since we're being so informal, you can call me Jude." She smiled a genuine smile for the first time in weeks.

Tom couldn't help but smile back. She was stunning, and seeing this new side of her almost made him regret using her. "Alright. Jude it is."

As Jude shifted closer to him, she looked up into his eyes. Tilting her head she remarked, "Your eyes, I've never noticed until now, but they're blue."

Tom was somewhere in between amused and surprised. He stared right back and replied calmly, "So are yours."

"Yes, but your eyes are also green… and grey. Like the sea." Jude could feel herself being drawn to the strikingly handsome man in front of her.

Tom smiled as he looked down at Jude. She was no doubt beautiful and practically throwing herself at him, but something wouldn't let him take advantage of her. She was too pure and innocent in all of this. He wouldn't let his… desires get in the way and impede the success of his plans. So before she could move any closer, he stood up and cleared his throat.

"So, as long as you're alright then." Nodding, he turned and made for the door as if his life depended on it.

"Tommy, wait!" Jude mentally slapped herself for using the nickname. Although it suited him better, she shouldn't have let it slip.

Tom stopped just as his hand touched the handle. Turning his head back around, he met Jude's confused gaze. "Goodnight Jude," was all he could manage to say before stepping out onto the windy deck and closing the door behind him.

Jude sat on the bed and let out a sigh. Tommy leaned up against the door. Neither knew, but they both were thinking the same exact thing. _What just happened?_


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter Four **

The gentle rocking of the ship and the sunlight streaming in were enough to wake Jude from her restless sleep. As she stretched beneath the heavy blankets, she opened her eyes and found that she wasn't on her father's ship. For a split second Jude panicked until the previous day's events came crashing back.

So much had happened in such a short period of time, and part of her wished that it had all been a dream. No such luck though. Here she was, stuck on a ship with a bunch of… _pirates_. Jude didn't know whether to feel thankful or worried. She was relieved to escape from her fate even for a little while, but the stories she had heard during her stay on the island troubled her. Was it possible for this group of men to be capable of such horrible things? She didn't know, but didn't want to stick around to find out either. She needed to find a way off the ship. But how would she survive on her own? Did she really want to leave after some of the events of last night? Staying certainly had its advantages.

Jude was so immersed in thought that she didn't hear when someone knocked on her door. Seeing movement, she stiffened until a familiar face peered around the door.

"Good, you're awake. I thought you might be hungry so I brought you this." Tom walked in looking more appealing than the food he was carrying.

"Thank you. That's kind of you." Jude sat up as he placed a tray of bread, bananas, and a glass of wine on the bed. She looked up to meet Tom's amused eyes. They were a clearer blue than the night before. She felt her heart flutter as she got a good look at him in the daylight. His tanned skin only made Jude want to run her fingers across it.

"You sound a little surprised. I hope you didn't expect us to be savages. Oh, speaking of, I hope you don't mind if I shave." He rubbed the scruff on his cheek with his large calloused hand.

"Oh, don't mind me. Go right ahead." Jude said in between bites of her breakfast. It wasn't spectacular, but it was food and Jude was hungry. She watched in fascination as Tom strode over to the washbowl and mirror and picked up his shaving razor.

He began to shave knowing full well that Jude was staring at him. Smirking, he looked at her through the mirror and teased, "See something you like?" He watched as her sky blue eyes widened in realization that she had been caught.

Jude flushed as red as the wine and looked away. "I, um, actually wanted to talk to you about a few things."

Tom hesitated for a second but quickly resumed his morning ritual. "Alright, I'm listening."

"This might sound odd. Um, I was wondering why you are being so nice to me. I thought I'd be held in the brig or something. I mean, I am your captive and all." Jude watched intently to see if she had angered him.

Clearly amused, Tom turned to face her. "Would you like to be held in the brig instead? Because that could be arranged if you like."

"No," Jude gave a slight laugh, "It's only that I was curious as to why I'm here instead of there."

Finishing his morning shave, Tom turned back around and spoke as if the answer was obvious. "Well firstly, you are not a captive. Secondly, just because you made a deal with me doesn't mean that I'm going to treat you any less than the proper lady you are." He grabbed a nearby cloth and dried his face. Finally seeing that his reflection was pleasing, he joined Jude and sat on the edge of the bed. He noticed that she didn't flinch or retreat farther away this time. He wouldn't let the rush he felt betray his cool and charming exterior.

"Oh." Jude smiled and looked a little nervous as she fidgeted with her hands. "It's just that…" She sighed and glanced down. "Oh nevermind."

"What is it?" Tom tilted her chin up with his finger and the sea met the sky. Neither of the two could deny the energy that passed between them at that moment.

Jude finally broke the tension and the silence. "What's going to happen to me?" Tom let his hand drop. Jude instantly missed the contact. "How could I possibly be useful on this ship?"

He looked pensive for a moment. "Well, I haven't quite figured out what I'm going to do with you." Although he could imagine a few things he'd _like_ to do with her at the moment. "For now I guess you will just have to sit and look beautiful. I have a feeling it won't be too hard for you though."

Jude couldn't help but smile. She had been called beautiful many times before in her life by many different people, but somehow it meant more to her coming from him. She timidly tucked a stray lock of blonde hair behind her ear. "So, Thomas, if you were on this ship and had a lot of time on your hands, what would you do?"

His eyes lit up and something about his demeanor changed. Getting up off the corner of the bed, he proclaimed, "I, dear Jude, would make music." Tom grinned mischievously and walked over to a mass on the other side of the room that Jude hadn't noticed before. He grabbed the crimson sheet that covered the large mass and pulled it away. Jude gasped as a gorgeous black piano was revealed.

She immediately jumped out of bed and walked over to where Tom had pulled out a bench from underneath it. He sat and smoothed his fingers over the black and white keys. Jude watched in astonishment as he began to play a soft and complex melody.

"You play?" Jude asked in awe.

Never once stopping or hesitating, Tom nodded. "When I was a boy, my mother and I would sit down every day and play together for my father when he would return from work. But that was all before--" His expression changed as did the melody. He furrowed his brows together before continuing. "It was before my mother died and everything changed."

"I'm so sorry." Jude was stunned. The man before her was no longer just a mysterious pirate, but he was also someone who had suffered a loss like hers. But she wondered how things could go so wrong that his only option was piracy.

"It's alright. It was a long time ago anyway. It's all in the past now." Shaking his head to rid himself of the demons that were resurfacing, Tom finished his song with a flourish. This girl was slowly tearing down his walls and he didn't know what to think of it. Pushing back the 

bench and standing in front of Jude, he nodded his head. "Now if you'll excuse me, I have the present and future to take care of."

"Of course." Jude noticed the sadness behind his smile before he exited the room. Somehow she doubted that his past was staying there.

. . . . . . . .

Stepping out into the morning light, Tom inhaled the salty sea air. All was right in the world once again as it seemed his mind was focused on the present. He soon spotted Kwest leaning against the side of the railing and looking out to sea.

"Beautiful day." Tom simply stated.

Kwest gave him a skeptical look. "What's got you in such a good mood?"

"What? So, it can't be a beautiful day just because? Something had to have happened to me, is that it?" Tom leaned up against the rail casually.

"Don't get defensive. I was just wondering if Miss Harrison had something to do with it."

At the mention of Jude, Tom stiffened. "No. I'm not supposed to get attached to her, remember? Besides after we trade her back to her father for immunity and more money than the king has, she'll be gone and I'll never see her again."

Kwest eyed his friend and shrugged. "If you say so, but mark my words, she's going to get you into more trouble than you can handle."

"Consider them marked." Tom continued with an air of indifference. "But this conversation stays between us, understood? I don't need a mutiny from the crew because they want a bigger share of the money than I'll give them. I have my own reasons for doing the things I do. The less anyone knows, the better, especially Miss Harrison. She can't know." Tom sighed as Kwest's eyes bugged out when he spotted something behind him. But before he could ask what had gotten his friend worked up, a voice from behind him confirmed his suspicions.

"I can't know what?"

Tom spun around to see Jude with her hands on her hips. He saw that she was still wearing his clothing, and her long golden tresses were whipping around her face. Quickly backtracking, he became the epitome of guilt. "You caught me. I was going to have a surprise dinner in your honor set up for tonight. It was going to be just the two of us. But since you overheard, the surprise was ruined."

Jude had a feeling that he was lying but didn't want to question him further. He was still a pirate capable of throwing her in the brig if he got angry with her. Playing along, Jude smirked. "It better be good."

Tom smiled back. "Only the best for you darling."

"Well, I just came out here to ask when we were making port." Her eyes never left his.

"I suppose in a day or so. Why, can't wait to get your toes in the sand?" Tom teased.

"It's only been a day and you know me so well." Jude quipped back.

Kwest stared in shock as the two people in front of him continued their banter. This was too weird. Whoever this girl was had caused a slight change in his friend. He watched as Tom laughed at something she said and she smiled showing perfect teeth. The fact that she was wearing men's clothing made his head spin. He had to admit that they looked amazing on her. The girl had guts.

Shaking his head, Kwest interrupted their moment. "As much fun as all this is, the captain needs to attend to some of his duties."

Tom sighed and agreed. "It's true. I'll be back shortly to check on how you're doing."

Leaving Jude at the railing, Tom and Kwest made their way below deck.

Jude looked out at the morning waves. She couldn't think of anything more peaceful, until the boat shook and lurched. Gripping the rails to keep from falling, Jude spun around to see the crew start to scatter to their stations. Something big had happened and she was afraid to find out what it was.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter Five**

It was a flurry of motion and disorder as Tom reemerged back on deck. Shouting orders left and right, he headed for the wheel. Jude caught sight of him and headed to his side while skillfully dodging frantic men.

"Tommy, what's happened?" Jude shouted.

While maintaining control, he explained, "We hit a reef. The bottom of the ship is badly damaged. We'll need to get this ship ashore as soon as possible."

Jude's face drained of color almost immediately. She asked hesitantly, "And what if we don't get ashore soon?"

"Then we have no choice but to abandon ship and watch her sink. I'm afraid she's already starting to fill up." Tommy's face became hard and worry lines appeared between his eyes.

Just as Tommy was beginning to show signs of panic, Jude grabbed his arm and his attention. "I have an idea!"

He turned to Jude and could see the wheels turning in her head. "What is it then?"

"What are the heaviest items on this ship?" Jude rushed to ask.

Tommy nodded in understanding. "Go; tell the crew it's a direct order from me."

Jude took off and ran below deck to alert the crew. Adrenaline coursed through her veins. "I have direct orders from the captain! Dump the cannons and any other heavy items we can afford to lose!" Instead of doing as she asked, the crew stopped what they were doing to stare at her blankly. She was beginning to get frustrated. "Let's go! We've got to make this ship as light as possible or else be lost to the sea!"

That seemed to get them moving. The crew scrambled to untie the cannons and push them out of the sides of the ship. Jude sprang into action and helped with whatever she could. She did not want her freedom to sink any more than the rest of the men. Shouts from the deck below her informed them that whatever they were doing was helping to defer the water from pushing its way inside the ship.

Encouraged, Jude began to drag a crate towards one of the openings. "Toss the rum too!" This statement elicited glares and groans, but did not stop the men from obeying orders. She rolled her eyes and yelled, "You'll thank me later!"

After dumping almost everything they possibly could, Jude returned back to the top deck to check back in with Tommy. Things seemed to have calmed down a bit and Tommy had seemed to relax slightly. However, he was still watching over the ship like a hawk. Seeing Jude out of the corner of his eye, he grinned slightly. She reached his side panting and out of breath. He turned his crystalline eyes to hers and gave her a nod of approval. "It seems to be working. We just need to reach that island over there and we should be fine."

She glanced at the island he was talking about. It was barely big enough to hold the ship along with the vegetation it supported, but it would have to work.

"Good thinking Jude."

She beamed with pride. Jude had never felt so exhilarated in her life. She had proved to herself and to the crew that she was more than just a pretty face. "The _Fortune_ is my home now too."

. . . . . . . .

After everyone had successfully beached the ship, the sun had already begun to set. Exhaustion had settled over the group now lounging on the warm sandy shore. The damage to the underside of the _Fortune_ was clearly visible, but extremely fixable. The repairs would take a few days at most and then they would be back on open water.

Jude sat down underneath a palm, apart from the crew, and watched as the men prepared for the evening they would spend on the beach. Alright, so maybe she only watched one man and how the warm yellow light danced on his skin. Her eyes wandered around every curve of muscle as he moved and flexed, and she couldn't help but to admire the way his commanding presence made every other man fall short. Jude was so wrapped up in her fantasies that she almost didn't notice when someone had joined her. She nearly jumped out of her skin when the person sitting next to her coughed.

"Mary-mother-of--" Jude exhaled loudly, "Don't sneak up on me like that!" She held her hand over her heart as if she were trying to steady its erratic beating. She looked over at the man next to her, who it seemed, had the biggest grin on his face. Shaking his head, he started to laugh.

"Who taught you such language?" He questioned amusedly.

Jude couldn't help but laugh as well. "When you're stuck on a boat with a bunch of sailors for weeks on end, you tend to hear things." Glancing sideways, she decided to continue their conversation. Maybe she could find out more about the mysterious Tom Quincy from someone who knows him well. Coyly she asked, "So what brings you over to my side of paradise, Kwest, is it?"

"It is. I just thought you might want some company." He paused slightly. "Well, that and someone had to snap you out of your daze. I don't think you want everyone to see you salivate over the captain."

Jude laughed nervously and tried to play it off. "What? That's ridiculous! Why would you even--" She was cut short by Kwest raising an eyebrow at her. She sighed heavily and looked away. Figuring she'd been caught, she decided to fess up. "Is it really that obvious?" She mumbled.

Kwest laughed. "Only to anyone with eyes."

Jude began to play with the fabric of her pants, avoiding eye contact. The blonde hair falling around her face acted as a shield of sorts so her burning cheeks were hidden. "I don't even know why I'm acting like such a fool. He could never…" Somehow, finishing the sentence and putting her feelings out there for good didn't seem like a good idea.

Kwest sensed that now was a good time to talk to Jude about not getting too attached. His tone suddenly serious, he warned her. "Tom is a pirate, Jude. You both are from two different worlds. I don't want this to turn into a worse situation than it already is."

Jude looked up at Kwest in confusion. "How do you mean?"

"Think about it. We both know that you'll return home eventually because of who your father is." Seeing the question that Jude was going to ask written all over her face, he answered before she could form the words. "Yes, we know who he is. It was the reason why we attacked his ship to begin with."

Jude tensed at the memory. "Oh."

Kwest continued, "But being who your father is, we both know that this little adventure can't last."

Jude knew he was right. She was foolish to think that her father wouldn't come after her even if she made him promise not to, but why would Kwest care? Bringing her knees to her chest, she asked, "Why are you telling me this?"

He chose his words carefully. This was a fragile situation seeing as everyone had something to lose by knowing too much. "Because I have come to respect you for your audacity and fearlessness, and I would hate to see get hurt over something preventable." The sad truth was that he had meant it too.

She felt like she had been hit in the stomach. No matter how much she tried to deny it, she liked Tommy… a lot. It was going to be painful to keep those feelings hidden. Jude offered a sad smile and decided to lighten the mood. "So, how'd you come by the name 'Kwest' anyway?"

A look of nostalgia stole over his features. "Well, my actual birth name is Kenneth West. Apparently, after I had signed some documents a few years back as 'K. West', it was too difficult for the people I was with to understand that they were supposed to be two different words. They wouldn't stop calling me 'Kwest' so I just gave up trying to correct them. The nickname stuck. I never really liked it." He shrugged as Jude fell over in a heap of giggles.

After she had regained her composure, Jude apologized. "I'm sorry. That was rude of me. I shouldn't have laughed. I just don't understand how it was never corrected."

"We were in Tortuga." He stated plainly. "The people there can't read or speak anything well."

Jude just smiled and shook her head. She looked back out to the beach and saw that the rest of the crew had built two large bonfires while she and Kwest had been talking. The sun had almost completely set and the sky was turning velvet blue. Shivering slightly, she stood and brushed the sand from her borrowed clothes, not that it was going to matter in a minute anyway.

Kwest stood as well. "The fire looks warmer than this tree, don't you think?"

"I do." Jude had to laugh at his poor attempt at humor.

They both walked over to the ever-growing fires without another word.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter Six**

The roaring fires welcomed Jude as she sat cross-legged in front of one. She didn't mind the smoke so long as she was warm. As another piece of wood was tossed onto the pile, sparks flew into the sky and faded. Jude lay back and watched the stars that blanketed the night. She felt as if the world was almost perfect. Almost. Thoughts still nagged her, she still missed her father, and now she had to worry about pirates. But other than those grievances, she was content. Closing her eyes, she started to sing softly to herself.

_She's like the swallow that flies so high_

_She's like the river that never runs dry_

_She's like the sunshine on the lee shore—_

Then a velvety voice joined in for the last line and harmonized beautifully.

_She loves her love, but she'll love no more_

Jude opened her eyes to see that the voice belonged to none other than Tommy. She glanced sideways and the corners of her lips turned up. "So not only can you play the piano beautifully, but you also have an amazing voice. I'm jealous."

"Don't be. You have a beautiful voice yourself." The warm light of the fire danced in his eyes. "Ever think about performing in an opera?" He asked.

Jude shook her head. "If my father ever found out I was in an opera, he'd disown me." Traces of resentment wove their way into her voice. "He thinks that it's alright to go see one, but to actually be in one… well, that's completely different. It's twisted really."

"That's a shame. It's sad to see a talent like yours go to waste." Tommy gazed at Jude as if to try and figure her out.

Their eyes locked for a moment, but Jude looked away and played with the sand. "What about you? That could be said in your case as well. You _are_ very talented you know."

He shrugged it off. "It's not in the stars for me."

Jude leaned back on her elbows. "How do you know that? The future is not determined yet. There is still time to change it."

Tom shook his head and stared into the fire intensely. "I practice piracy, Jude. My future has already been determined. I couldn't walk down the streets without being hanged."

Uncomfortable with the reality of his statement, Jude fell silent. There had to be a way to save him from that grim fate. There was more to him than just being a pirate. He was kind, fair, talented, and incredibly handsome. Jude felt her heart become heavy. She couldn't keep falling for him. Kwest's words from earlier echoed in her mind. _We both know that this little adventure can't last_.

Pushing those words to the back of her mind, Jude broke the silence that had settled over them. "So, where's that dinner you promised?"

Tommy smirked. "Are you sure you want it now? We're stuck on a beach, you know. You could just wait until I can set something up on the _Fortune_."

Jude rolled her eyes playfully. "Now's as good a time as ever. I'm okay without all the frills and lace."

Tommy exaggeratedly sighed. "Well, if you're sure then." He stood and smiled. "I'll be right back with our dinner milady."

As he swaggered off, Jude couldn't help but to let her eyes follow his retreating form into the darkness. Once he was gone from sight, Jude suddenly felt the call of nature. She wandered into the shrubbery and found a private and secluded area so she could relieve herself. Walking back out to the beach, she heard hushed voices. It sounded like they were arguing, so she quietly investigated using the darkness as her cover. Getting closer, she recognized the voices in question. It was Tommy and Kwest.

Kwest admonished Tommy. "You can't do this to her Tom! Don't get close to her and don't let her get close to you! You know what will happen."

Tommy's voice was defensive. "I know! I just…" Jude heard a frustrated sigh. "I happen to like spending time with her. Is that so bad?"

Jude's mind raced and her heart pounded. Why was she such bad news? Then her answer came.

"Yes! It's bad, Tom. I won't see you get attached to her and then self destruct when we sell her back to her father!"

Jude stifled a gasp as the breath was knocked out of her. She couldn't listen to any more of the conversation. Running from the fading voices, she numbly found her way back to the fire and sat. Jude stared at the roaring fire and soaked up all of its heat. She needed to feel something other than the suffocating pain inside her chest. Tears prickled at her eyes and fell down her cheeks one by one. She was hurt, but mostly angry. Was that the reason Kwest had come to talk to her earlier? To warn her of her fate? Jude scolded herself for letting her emotions ruin her newfound freedom. She watched as the fire consumed everything it could. Eventually it would burn itself out and she would be left in the darkness. But before that could happen, a voice snapped her out of her wallowing.

"Why so sad, poppet?"

Jude wiped her face as she looked up. A group of three men had wandered over to her fire and were now looking at her with ravenous expressions on their faces. A sudden wave of dread washed over Jude and settled in the pit of her stomach. She tried to speak, but the words wouldn't come. She looked around and saw that she was alone. The sudden urge to scream rose in her throat as the men came closer. Jude stood up and decided to run. She took a step, but the men were quicker. They blocked her and circled her like a pack of wolves. One of the men spoke revealing rotting teeth.

"You can't run poppet, so don't try. We'll make this as painless as possible." The other two chuckled at this.

Jude thought she was going to be sick. She knew if she tried to fight them off that she would lose. The odds were against her, three to one. Finally, they stepped closer until she couldn't move. She closed her eyes and flinched as one of them touched her arm. She would not beg and give them the power.

"What are you doing?" A voice growled bursting with anger. It had come from behind the men and stopped them dead in their tracks.

Jude's eyes flew open and saw Tommy. But he wasn't the Tommy she had expected. His eyes were dark and his body was rigid from fury. Chills went down her spine.

The men instantly backed away and cowered. "N-nothin' cap'n. We just saw that she was sad and wanted to talk to her."

Tommy moved quickly and grabbed the talkative one around the throat. "If you ever so much as lay a hand on her, _I will kill you_. Understood?"

The man nodded and Tommy threw him aside. The three men scrambled to get away and ran into the darkness from where they came. Tommy softened as he looked at Jude who was shaking.

Jude collapsed to her knees in the sand and started to sob. Tommy rushed to her side. "Did they touch you?"

All she could do was shake her head. She couldn't look at him. From everything she learned about her fate to this… It was all too much. As soon as she had regained her breath, she spoke still looking at the sand beneath her. "I'm fine now."

Tommy looked skeptical. He opened the sack he had carried over that Jude hadn't noticed. He handed her some bread and a bottle of rum that had managed to escape a fate at sea. "Here, this might help."

Jude took the bottle and gulped down some rum before she started coughing from her burning throat. Handing it back, she muttered a 'thanks.'

Tommy sat beside Jude and silently ate. It wasn't long before she felt the effects of the alcohol. Her head became fuzzy and her vision blurred slightly. Laying on her side, Jude slipped into sleep just as the fire in front of her snuffed out.


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N:** Okay, so I know you guys are reading. I can see the hits and stuff. Anyway! I'm just a little sad that hardly anyone is leaving reviews. (puppy eyes) Please let me know what you think! I don't care if it's like, "OMG! I luv it! PMS!" or "WTF? This is dumb because." It lets me know what I need to improve and what I'm good at already. So, I'm holding the chapter after this hostage until I see more of your thoughts. K? LOVES! xoxo

* * *

**Chapter Seven**

Jude awoke the next morning fully aware of two things. The first being what she figured were the unpleasant after effects of drinking too much rum. The second was the fact that Tommy Quincy was staring at her and making her very uncomfortable; nevermind the sand that found its way into some unpleasant places. Shifting her head so the sun wasn't hitting her face directly, Jude stretched out the sore and stiff areas of her body. She sat up a little too quickly because her head started spinning and throbbing. Nausea worked its way throughout her entire body.

"Are you going to sit there staring at me all morning, or do you have something to say?" Jude snapped in Tommy's direction.

"Well, it looks like you're in poor spirits this fine day. I guess I won't bother you with breakfast then." Tommy casually leaned back on his elbows.

His movement catching her attention, Jude glanced sideways to see that he was wearing an amused smirk. Rolling her eyes, she scoffed. "That is quite possibly the understatement of the entire century. I feel like I've been ran over by a carriage. And as for breakfast, I think I'll pass on offer. I'm afraid of heaving up all my insides."

Tommy's smirk widened into a full smile. "Has anyone told you you're quite charming in the morning?"

"Only every day." Sarcasm dripped from her voice. Jude groaned as she tried to move her head. She brought her hands to either side of her face and vigorously rubbed her temples. "Tommy, I'm really not in the mood for company; especially after… after last night. So, if you're done torturing me, I suggest you leave."

The smile fell from his lips when he noticed the sudden change in Jude. He was worried, but not so much that he didn't fail to notice the nickname she used for him. "Look, I don't know everything that happened last night--"

"And I'm not going to fill you in." Jude fiercely interrupted. Her whole body tensed as the events replayed themselves in her head.

The frown reached his eyes and creases appeared between his brows. "I just wanted to let you know that I'm here if you ever want to, you know, _fill me in_."

Jude pushed the tangled blonde locks from her face and tried to shake off the ever persistent nausea. Avoiding eye contact, she looked the other way and stared at a palm tree. "I doubt it." She muttered icily.

Tommy didn't want to push her further away when she was already distancing herself, so he stood up. "I'm going to go see how the repairs are coming. Stay out of trouble." With those last words, he spun on his heel and headed towards the ship. He ran his fingers through his hair, frustrated, and kicked a charred log.

"What's got you so worked up?"

Tommy looked up to see the questioning eyes of his best friend. He sighed and searched for the words. "It's… Jude. She's so… Ugh! I don't even know where to begin."

Kwest laughed. "Trouble in paradise I see. I told you she was bad news, didn't I?"

Tommy's movements became wilder as his temper flared. "I don't even know what's going on with her! Yesterday she was fine and then something happened last night. Now she hates me! Kwest man, she confuses the bloody hell out of me!"

"She's a woman. Her job is to vex men. Just don't pay attention to her." He shrugged hoping his suggestion worked.

Tommy laughed and shook his head. "I would if I could, believe me."

Kwest eyed his friend warily. "What do you mean?"

"We're kind of stuck with her, if you haven't noticed." Tommy stated obviously.

Nodding towards the ship, Kwest suggested, "Why don't we go work on the _Fortune_ and relieve some stress."

Tommy agreed and the next few hours were spent laboring in the intense heat.

. . . . . . . . .

After Tommy had taken off, Jude crawled her way over to the shoreline a few meters away. She cupped her hands and splashed some cool salt water onto her face. Kneeling in the sand, she steadied her spinning senses. She was still shaken up over the events that had occurred the night before, but it was getting easier to deal. Her mind was flooded with burning questions that seemed to never leave. Why did Tommy save her? He could have left her to his crew. So why did it matter what condition she was in when she was returned to her father? Why did he care?

After letting the cool water drip down her front, she wiped her face with Tommy's borrowed shirt. That's when she noticed how dirty she had gotten. Feeling the nausea subside a little, she walked the length of the beach until she found a secluded enough bay on the tiny island. Checking to see that nobody had followed her, she stripped her clothes and discarded them on a nearby set of rocks. Jude had never been happier to run into the ocean's welcoming tide. As soon as she dove beneath the surface and fully submerged herself, all was quiet. She forgot about everything and focused on the cool water's current pulling on her. Jude swam out until the waves were big enough to carry her back to shore. Riding the wave to shallow water where she could sit, she grabbed a handful of sand and began to rub herself. The sand acted as an exfoliant on her skin, scrubbing away all of the dirt and grime. Jude felt refreshed as she let the clear water wash everything away. She lay back for a while feeling the water rush back and forth over her. After Jude's skin became wrinkled, she decided it was time to get dressed and bother Tommy for some food. Finding the shirt and pants that she had left, she quickly redressed herself.

She had wandered back to where she could spot some of the crew taking a break not far from the ship. They were lounging, talking, and _eating_. Jude's stomach growled and she rubbed it, trying to quiet its cries for sustenance. As soon as she approached the group, the men's roaring laughter and lightheartedness faded. They all stared at her as she stood a few feet away. Suddenly feeling nervous, Jude shifted her feet. "Um, do you mind if I--" She pointed to some food.

"No, go right ahead miss." One of the men said, picking up some freshly smoked fish and bread and handing it to her.

Jude muttered a 'thanks' before taking it. She sat down with the men and started to eat. Looking up from her lap, she noticed that it was still quiet. "Don't mind me. Carry on whatever you all were doing."

The group looked skeptical, but seconds later the rowdiness had returned. They were back to enjoying their break. Jude tuned everything out as she focused on her meal, never looking up again until she finished. By that time, the group had dispersed and she was left to herself. That is, until Tommy joined her. She watched as he silently sat next to her and ate. Jude didn't want to move. She felt awful for the way she had treated him earlier, even if he deserved it. She needed to try to apologize.

Time passed as they both sat in silence. Jude tried to muster up enough courage to speak, and Tommy ignored her out of sheer frustration. It was Jude who finally broke the silence.

"Tommy? I'm sorry about earlier, or rather this morning." She glanced up to meet his apathetic gaze. A small sigh escaped past her lips as she looked back down. Seconds passed before she became angry again. Looking him straight in the eyes, Jude glared. "The least you could do is say something."

"What do you want me to say, Jude?" Tommy could feel irritation bubbling up.

"Oh, I don't know! Maybe 'I accept your apology'?" Jude threw her hands up in defeat. "I'm trying to apologize to you, and you honestly have nothing to say?"

Tommy shrugged in response, still keeping his eyes glued onto hers.

"Well, thank you Tommy. Thank you for proving me wrong about you. I guess you _are_ just some _pirate_ after all." Jude stood up and began to stomp off when she felt a hand on her arm. She was spun around and before she could say anything, she was cut short by the look in Tommy's eyes. They glistened with anger.

"Don't you _dare_ talk down to me. I might not be royalty, but that does not mean you can just treat me like I'm no better than a peasant."

Jude swatted his hands off her shoulders. "Then don't treat me like a piece of property to be sold off!"

Tommy stiffened at her words instantly realizing that she had heard his conversation with Kwest.

Seeing a lack of response in him, Jude turned away from Tommy and stormed away to find a place where she could think.


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N:** Okay... I caved. I'm dedicating this chapter to mysweettime19 for all of the reviews. Thanks for your encouragement to keep posting this.

* * *

**Chapter Eight**

The setting Caribbean sun cast an orange tint to the air around Jude as she sat on the wet shore. She had managed to walk the entire circumference of the island in two hours time before settling herself on the farthest possible corner from Tom Quincy and his band of pirates. Tommy had no doubt gone back to hammering away and barking orders at his crew. Jude scoffed at his obvious arrogance. Who was he to even treat her like she was just another item to be bargained off? He was nobody! Or at least that was what Jude was trying to convince herself of. The truth was he got under her skin more than she would admit to herself. The mere thought of his betrayal of her trust would send her blood to boil.

A cool breeze ruffled the baggy clothes around her, raising goosebumps on her skin. The air was starting to cool and in a matter of a half-hour, the entire island would be cast into darkness once more. Jude let out the air from her lungs that she hadn't noticed she was holding in. She stood and brushed the sand from sticking to her skin any longer, but when she turned to go back she froze mid-step. Silhouetted against the uneasy sea and orange sky was the still form of the last person Jude wanted to see. She rolled her eyes and muttered to herself. "_Well isn't this just perfect timing… just showing up… probably just to irritate me too! What an ass!_"

Jude set her jaw, determined to remain unfazed by his unexpected appearance. Looking straight ahead, Jude almost missed the solemn expression on Tommy's face as she marched right past him.

"Jude, wait."

Jude cursed her feet as they slowed to a stop. Hands on hips and eyes closed, she turned around. Her feet dug into the soft sand as she prepared herself mentally for any charms he might use on her. She opened her eyes as she gave an exasperated sigh. "What… do you want from me, Tommy?"

His eyes shone a strange azure color as the corners of his lips turned slightly downward. "Your attention."

Jude went off like cannon. "You know what?! You had my attention the second I heard you talking about me to your best mate over there. Really nice of you by the way!" Her fists were clenched on either side as her fingernails dug into her palms.

Tommy took a step forward and Jude retreated an equal distance, just short from his grasp. "I came looking for you to try to make things right."

"How _noble_ of you!" Sarcasm dripped from every word. Jude crossed her arms in front of her chest.

Frustration consumed Tommy's movements as he threw his hands up and paced a few steps away before returning to his spot in front of a very angry Jude. "You offered yourself, so it's not like I'm doing you an injustice by returning you!"

Her nostrils flared and her eyes flashed. "For a hefty fee! Did you ever even stop to think of why I might want to offer myself in the first place? God! And to think that I was almost--!"

"Almost what?" Tommy challenged when Jude didn't finish.

"Almost happy!" Jude brought her hands to her head and rubbed her temples to try and rid herself of the pain pushing against her skull. "I'm so tired of having my life lived for me! For once I just wanted to be free of all the suffocating expectations. I wanted to live my own life, for me and no one else." Looking up, her eyes connected with Tommy's. "Do you know what it's like to feel trapped because of the life you live?"

Tommy gave a sad smile. "I do, every day."

Jude wiped at the tears threatening to fall. "How could you possibly be trapped? You live possibly one of the freest lives there is."

Taking a step closer to Jude, Tommy looked down into her glassy eyes. His voice was low and husky from emotion. "There are things you don't know about me, things I'm not going to share right now. But one day soon I will tell you about my past. I haven't always been a pirate, Jude." With those quiet last words, he turned and walked back towards the other side of the island.

Jude's head spun. What could he mean by that? Obviously he hadn't always been a pirate, he had let slip a little bit about his family. But how did this all figure in together? What had happened?

. . . . . . . .

_(Less than a hundred miles away…)_

"Captain Harrison! The fleet is ready, sir!" A young sailor saluted and was dismissed.

Stuart stood at the command post, determined to get his daughter back. But there was still something he had to do before he left port. "Smith!" He shouted at one of his assistants.

"Yes sir?"

"Get this message to Sir Andrew DuTois as soon as humanly possible. Tell him I found his son."

. . . . . . . .

Jude stared after Tommy's retreating figure long after he was gone. A breeze floating in off the sea ruffled Jude out of her thoughts. Glancing around her, she noticed that the sun had set completely and taken its warm glow elsewhere. She shivered slightly and threw her focus above her. The stars had come out and blanketed the velvet sky. Jude hadn't felt completely alone until this moment. No matter what Tommy had said, she doubted he knew the pain she was feeling. How _could_ he know? Making her way back to her place by the bonfire, Jude found that she wasn't alone. Naturally, Tommy was sitting against a large piece of driftwood watching the fire burn. As Jude approached, Tommy looked up at her with a tentative smile that didn't quite reach his eyes. They remained troubled and dark. Without returning the gesture, she sat down next to Tommy and assumed the same position against the mangled wood. The two of them remained silent for what seemed like an eternity, both lost in thought. It was Jude's stomach that broke the silence a while later.

"Was that your stomach?" Tom questioned incredulously at the loud rumble.

Jude gripped her midsection and cringed. "Yes. I think it wants food. I haven't eaten since this afternoon."

With a lopsided grin, Tommy reached behind him and pulled out some leftover bread and his stash of rum. "This is all I have for now."

"Thanks." Jude said while gingerly taking all she could. "So, how's the ship coming?"

Tom shrugged. "We should be able to get off this island tomorrow. The repairs are almost finished."

"That's good." Jude managed to say in between bites. "Where are we headed after we get out of here?"

"Tortuga."

Jude nearly choked on her food. "Tortuga? Why on God's green earth would you want to go there?"

Tommy laughed at her response. "I'm going to need more rum since you singlehandedly depleted our resources. Oh, and we're going to need better cannons if we want to defend ourselves against any upcoming attacks. Then there's food to consider, and if you want to get some of your own clothes to wear we'll have to work that out."

She looked sheepish at the last part, but regained her horror. "But it's such a vile place! I've heard stories about what goes on there."

"I'm sure they're all true." Tommy laughed. "It's the only place we can go if we want to get all those things without question."

Jude sighed and brought her knees up to her chest. "I guess you're right."

"Aren't I always?" Tommy grinned and looked at Jude who was rolling her eyes. He could have sworn he saw the corners of her lips turn up for a moment.

"Whatever you say Quincy." Jude could feel her eyelids getting heavier by the second. She yawned and covered her mouth instinctively with her hand. Curling up on her side, Jude drifted off into sleep with the fire's heat surrounding her.

Morning came all too soon. Jude awoke groggily as she became more aware of something on her. She pulled her eyelids apart and saw that a coat had been draped over her sleeping form. She smiled and turned her head to see that Tommy was still asleep next to her. Jude watched him and marveled at how handsome he looked while still being a little disheveled. His full lips were turned down ever so slightly and she was curious to see what had made his dreams so unpleasant. Tom awoke with a start and his eyes questioningly locked with Jude's. She immediately felt the heat rush to her face; she knew she had been caught. Looking away, she sat up and stretched her stiff limbs.

"Good morning." Tommy's voice was husky from sleep and it sent Jude's heart racing.

She cleared her throat and handed him the coat. "I believe this is yours, and um… thanks."

Seeing how uncomfortable Jude was amused Tommy. He intentionally brushed his hand against hers as he took his coat back. She blushed as expected, but what he didn't expect were the sensations pulsing through his skin from the contact. "You're welcome."

. . . . . . . .

"Captain! I think we've found them."

Stuart was behind his desk when he received the news. "Good. You're sure?"

Smith nodded. "They've beached their ship. We can see they've been there for a few days. It looks like something scraped up the bottom of the _Fortune_ pretty badly."

Stuart walked out onto the deck and pulled out his telescope. Through the viewfinder he could see the large black ship resting on top of the island. His brows furrowed together. "Get as close as you can and prepare a fleet. We're getting my daughter back."

. . . . . . .

Tommy and Jude were startled out of their moment when they heard shouts from down the beach.

"Captain! I think they've found us!" Kwest shouted as he came running to where they were.

Jude's face paled. "We need to go _now_."

Tom nodded. He grabbed Jude's hands and helped her stand up. Turning back to Kwest, he ordered, "Get the crew and the ship ready. We're leaving."


	9. Chapter 9

A/N: Double post time! I figured that this chapter is a little small and the next is a little big, I'd post both together! Yay! Hahaha. But, yeah. I don't want to have to resort to begging, but please please please please please review! It makes me smile and squeak out of joy to see that you guys are enjoying this. I actually clap and bounce too. (LoL. I get excited way too easily.) Anyway! Thanks for reading this and giving your wonderful feedback.

* * *

**Chapter Nine**

Jude was one of the first to be hoisted back onto the ship along with Tommy. The crew was scrambling to their stations in a heated frenzy. It took all of the manpower available to get the ship fully into the water again. The repairs were completed enough to where the ship could remain afloat without sinking.

The _Grand Duchess_ could be seen on the horizon, struggling to make its way to the island. Tommy noticed that the winds were against the other ship, and a glimmer of hope rose in his chest. "Men! Get the sails ready! The wind's on our side!"

Shouts and movement blurred together for Jude as panic set in. There was always the chance of her father's ship catching them. She didn't doubt that Tommy was a great captain or that he knew what he was doing, but she put a lot of stock into the performance of the _Grand Duchess_. She knew all too well how the ship handled. If they were caught, Jude would be a dead woman walking; her father would kill her. There was no way she was going back to face her doom as a housewife in a loveless marriage. She was at Tommy's side in an instant.

"Tommy, can we lose them?" Jude's eyes were wild with fear.

"I'm sure we can. The wind's in our favor today and it doesn't look like the _Duchess_ is going to be able to catch up. The _Fortune_ is now a much lighter ship, so I don't think speed is our problem. I'm just worried about if they get in firing range." Worry crossed Tom's stone face.

Jude shook her head fervently. "They wouldn't fire unless they've forgotten that I'm on this ship too. My father would never endanger me like that."

Tommy sighed. "You may have a point, but I wouldn't be so sure if he knew that we were defenseless. You've never experienced a real battle before. There are ways to get you off this ship without me being able to do a damn thing about it."

"Then let's make sure that I stay here." Her voice rang with determination. "What can I do?"

He shook his head. "Nothing right now, my men can handle it." Tommy's eyes were hard and never moved from their fixated target.

"Oh you mean like they handled the last problem we scraped across? I'm sure!" Jude became angry at the thought of being useless.

"No." He said with a tone of finality. "You will wait in my quarters until I fetch you." Jude began to protest, but Tom stopped her with his hand and cold eyes.

Jude stormed off in a huff. She was not a dog to be fetched! He was being so irrational. Why was he brushing her off like this? She slammed the door to the captain's quarters behind her and fell face first onto the bed. Grabbing a pillow, she screamed into it and released all of her tension into that scream. She pushed the pillow away when the need for air burned her lungs. She felt a little better with that out of her system, but the fact that she was stuck in Tommy's bedroom nagged at her. If she couldn't be a part of the action, then she would just have to sit back and listen to it. Sitting against the headboard, Jude became very still. She could hear men running and yelling over her head. After half an hour of the same noise, she decided to look out the window for any clues on progress. The island had gotten significantly smaller, while her father's ship had gotten bigger. This couldn't mean anything good. Running out back onto the deck, she headed straight for Tommy.

"I thought I told you to stay inside." Tommy glared at her.

Jude put her hands on her hips and stuck her chin out defiantly. "I thought you told me we were going to outrun my father's ship too. Looks like both aren't happening."

Tommy rubbed his forehead and tightly shut his eyes. "Could we not do this right now?"

"Oh, and when were you planning doing it, after we're all dead? Brilliant plan Tommy!" Jude pursed her lips in frustration.

"Stop yelling at me and let me think!" Tommy turned away and started to walk.

Sighing, Jude asked, "Does your ship have a set of oars? It might be helpful."

Stopping to turn back around, Tom answered. "Yes." He turned to the crew and ordered, "Grab the oars! We're rowing ourselves out of here!" When he finally looked at Jude again, a smug grin was spread across her lips. Her eyes remained angry.

"That's twice that I've saved us. You owe me Quincy."

"I owe you nothing." Tommy snapped. He grudgingly grabbed the wheel in front of him and kept the boat steady while his crew put all of their strength into sailing away as fast as possible. He turned to face Jude once more, but she was already gone.

Jude had run back to Tommy's quarters so she could check how her plan was working. She could see the _Grand Duchess_ fading from view once more as they sailed off. Her heart broke just a little to have to do this, but there was no other way around everything. It had all come down to this, running away. Feeling her chest grow heavy with emotion, Jude sighed as a stray tear burned down her cheek.

. . . . . . . .

Tommy tapped on the door to his room. No response from within reached his ears. His hand found the doorknob and he pushed the slab of carved wood aside. He spotted Jude lying on his bed, faced away. "Jude?" He called out softly.

She shifted slightly but remained facing the window. Tommy walked carefully over to the crimson bed and sat on the edge. He rested his hand on her shoulder and tried once more, "Jude?"

This time, Jude rolled over onto her back. It was now clear to Tommy that she was sound asleep. His smile faded when he saw the wet tracks shining down her rosy cheeks. A pang of regret stabbed at his heart. Had Jude cried because of him? He should have never snapped at her like that. Her ideas were always brilliant, and Tom was just angry that he didn't think of them first. Brushing stray locks of golden hair from her face with the tips of his fingers, Tommy sighed. "I'm so sorry."

He took one last look at Jude's face, upset even in sleep, and left the room.

. . . . . . . .

Watching the sunrise had always been calming for Tommy when something had bothered him, but this time was different. His palms rested on the smooth wood railing as his eyes took in the light reflecting off the dark waves. Jude's pained face haunted him. He knew he was getting attached against Kwest's wishes, and he was playing a dangerous game. But there was something about Jude that drew him to her. Many beautiful women had crossed his path without catching his interest the way Jude had and it confused him like hell.

"Good morning." Jude's voice interrupted his thoughts. Tommy spun around to see that she had a different set of clothes on from the previous few days. This new set of colors brought out the gold in her hair and the sky blue of her eyes.

"You're up." Was all he could manage to choke out.

Jude walked to stand beside him and rested her own hands on the railing. "When we make port in Tortuga I will leave and you will let me." She stated as plainly as if she were talking about the weather.

Tom was caught off guard by her command, but quickly composed himself. "If that's what you want, then I'm not going to stop you. You're strong willed enough to where if I tried to stop you, you'd leave anyway."

After hearing his words, Jude pulled her hands to her side and walked briskly back to the captain's quarters.

Tommy looked back out to the sea but saw nothing.


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter Ten**

With bright red cheeks, Jude slammed the door to the captain's quarters once more. Tommy didn't even try to convince her to stay. Her test had failed; he didn't care about her enough. There was nothing to stay for. She slumped against the carved wood and thumped the back of her head against it. Putting her head in her hands, Jude cringed at the thought of actually following through and leaving in Tortuga. It almost made her sick. She needed a distraction, badly. Glancing up, she spotted the black piano resting against the opposite wall. Jude tilted her head slightly and narrowed her eyes, examining the colossal beauty. She glided across the room and sat on the bench in front of the keyboard. Her fingertips graced the smooth ivory keys without applying any pressure. Adrenaline pumped through her veins and her skin tingled as the anticipation of the sweet notes took over her mind. She picked a few keys and pressed down at the same time. A sour chord echoed from the dark instrument and Jude made a face. Choosing a different key or two, Jude tried again. This time a sweeter and fuller chord rose triumphantly from the piano.

Jude's heart thudded in her chest as her whole body radiated joy. She tried a new chord, and then another one after. Music filled the room until an unpleasant note interrupted the progression. Throwing her hands in her lap, Jude gave an audible sigh. The temptation to touch the keys again was too strong. This time, she played one note at a time until she had composed a simple and soothing melody. Humming along, she added another harmonizing melody on top. Soon, she had created her very own song. Finishing the last few measures, she felt exhilarated and a little drained.

Clapping echoed from the doorway and Jude whirled around on the bench. Tommy leaned against the frame with curiosity shining from his eyes. "You didn't tell me you played."

Jude glanced down at her fingers still resting on the keys. One corner of her lips tugged up. "I didn't know I could. It's really kind of simple once you get the hang of it. It's all patterns."

Tommy furrowed his brows as he walked to over and sat on the bench next to Jude. "Play that again for me."

Jude nodded and her hands went to work. Tommy's large hands soon followed and picked up the perfect accompaniment. The music drifted into the electric air and surrounded them, creating their own kind of paradise. Something changed between them that instant, and they found themselves grinning uncontrollably. The music faded out and all was still for a moment. Tommy broke the silence and the charge in the air evaporated.

"Don't tell Kwest, but uh, I'm going to miss you."

Jude's temper flared and she shook her head. "No you're not." Her words were sharp with bitterness.

Tommy let out a quick breath and closed his eyes. "Don't be like this, Jude. You knew that this would happen."

Jumping away and off the bench, Jude yelled, "What would happen, Tommy? I would find out about your plans to sell me off like I'm no better than that chest of clothes over there? You can't miss something you don't care about!"

Turning around to face a hysterical Jude, Tommy looked pointedly at her.

Jude scoffed, "Oh, so you care about me? Well you have a sick way of showing it."

Just as the last word left her lips, Kwest burst through the door. "Tom, we've got a problem." His words lost their urgency as he eyed the two people in front of them. The tension in the air was almost suffocating.

Tommy glared at his friend. "Can it wait? I'm busy."

He shook his head. "Not if you want to be fish-bait."

Tommy huffed in annoyance and followed Kwest out onto the deck where a disturbing scene was playing out. "Please tell me that's not what I think it is."

"Sorry Tom, it's him alright." Kwest shook his head as Tommy let out a string of curses.

"How could this be happening right now? We're defenseless!"

"They're gaining on us too."

Tom let out another round of curses and kicked the nearest thing to him. "We can't outrun them; they have the fastest ship in the Caribbean."

Kwest threw his hands up. "Then what do you suggest we do, _Captain_?"

Tommy ran his fingers through his hair as he paced for a few seconds, contemplating his options. "We surrender before they do any damage to the ship. I will not have Liam Fenway blasting this ship to pieces as an attempt to get even with me."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes, I'm positive." As Kwest turned to leave, Tommy stopped him. "One more thing: you have to promise to protect Jude if something happens to me."

Kwest saw only sincerity in his friend's eyes. "I promise."

"Good. Alert the men to standby. I'll be giving orders shortly." Tommy dashed back to his quarters to find Jude sitting on the bed with a confused expression on her face.

She bit her bottom lip and released it. "Is it bad?" She saw the fear in his eyes betray the rest of his cold exterior.

"It will be fine if you do as I say." His voice was stern.

Jude quirked an eyebrow, "You sound like my father."

"This is no time for joking, Jude. You must stay in here, understand? Don't pull any stunts." He eyed her until she shrugged.

"Fine, I'll stay here." Jude had no intention of keeping her promise; she didn't trust her fate to Tommy's judgment. Crossing her arms in front of her chest defiantly, Jude pulled her legs underneath her until she was sitting cross-legged on top of the bed. She smirked at him when glared at her and exited the room.

As Tommy exited his room, he heard two of his crew talking.

"This is what we get for letting that wench on board. She's been nothin' but bad luck."

He turned and glared fiercely at them. "This would have happened sooner or later. Don't put the blame on Ju-- Miss Harrison." He watched as the two men silently headed away, hunched over with guilt.

Tommy ran out to the deck where the rest of his crew was waiting for him. "Alright men, follow my lead and we may get out of this alive." The faces of his haphazard crew were staring back at him with trust. "Don't do anything to evoke hostility from them. We want them to think they have control."

The men nodded and as soon as Tommy gave the signal, they were patiently waiting at their stations. Cannon fire jolted through the air as large balls of lead were thrust inches within the _Fortune_. A white flag was waved, signaling defeat. The sails were drawn up and the ship slowed to allow its enemy access. A daunting ship with dark sails pulled up along the _Fortune_, and within seconds the infiltration was complete with weapons exposed. Tommy stood firm as a taller man with hard eyes swaggered up to him and laughed in his face.

"Well Thomas, you didn't put up much of a fight there." His thick accent gripped each word, and he circled Tommy menacingly. "I'm surprised you've lasted this long with strategies like that. I'm sure Darius would've been happy to know that I've found you. He was so sure you were going to be great. Now look at you."

Tommy clenched his jaw and struggled to control his temper. "How is Darius Mills these days?" His fists were tight by his sides.

"Dead; his conniving sister poisoned him when she found out that he had lied to her about your supposed death." Liam snarled. "He left his crumbling empire for me to pick up and now there's nothing but a fourth of the fleet there once was. Everyone else had fled or been captured and killed by the East India Trading Company's lackeys. Piracy is such a volatile business these days." Liam had stopped pacing and was now standing in front of Tommy, shooting daggers through his eyes. His lips turned up into a grimace as he added, "Oh, how's your father doing?"

Tommy nearly jumped and snapped Liam's neck, but restrained himself by remembering that Liam's crew would immediately retaliate and start a battle that he was not willing to lose. Tommy's nostrils flared as his breathing became ragged and harsh.

Liam laughed, "I've struck a nerve. Let me guess, you haven't seen or talked to him since the last time? Oh, this is too good." Seeing the way Tommy flinched in agony brought some small satisfaction to Liam. He was getting what he deserved.

Tommy's voice came out as a strangled grunt. "What do you want, Liam?"

He sneered. "I want to see you suffer. I want to see you beg for mercy on your knees before I kill you."

Heads turned as a voice came from behind the crowd.

"You might want to get me away from this looney-bin before you do. I don't handle blood or death very well." Jude emerged as the epitome of disgust. She shot Tommy a look that said, 'Shut up, I know what I'm doing,' but could have easily been misinterpreted as a look of annoyance.

Liam turned and almost laughed when he saw her small, feminine frame covered in Tommy's clothes. "Who might you be?"

Jude shrugged. "I'm nobody, just a stowaway."

"Why don't I believe that?" Liam looked her up and down.

"Maybe because you're dull." She quipped back, not missing anything.

He scowled, "You're being awfully bold and I would hate for anything to happen to that pretty face of yours."

Jude nodded towards Tommy. "Shouldn't you be worried about what's going to happen to that pretty face of his?"

Liam's eyes flickered. "You don't seem the least bit worried about him."

"That's because I'd rather he were dead. I can't stand the man." Jude waved her hand in the air dismissively. "I was just saying I would rather not be present when you killed him because I wouldn't want you to deal with my uneasy stomach."

"How considerate of you," Liam took a step closer to Jude, "but I still don't understand what a lady like you is doing on this ship."

Jude backtracked, "I was a stowaway. Unfortunately I didn't pick the right ship because I hate the captain. He's loathsome. He's a fate worse than death. I don't think he fancies me much either."

Liam laughed at Jude's statement. "Well, isn't this interesting." He looked back to Tommy whose face was as pale as his shirt. He looked about ready to heave. Liam studied the two for a moment, and seeing the animosity between them, he grinned. "I'll tell you what. I'll let you go, miss, but Thomas is going with you."

Jude's eyes widened in mock-horror. Tommy joined in and pleaded, "No. Anything but this! I'd rather die than be stuck with her."

Thinking of himself as clever, Liam shook his head and smiled wider. Spotting a scrap of island a short distance away, he demanded, "I'm getting even one way or another. This is my final decision. Both of you to the plank, now."

As they made their way over, Tommy and Jude shared a brief understanding that went unnoticed by everyone else. They dramatically kept their distance from one another and silently prayed that they wouldn't get caught. Both crews watched helplessly as they plunged into the blue ocean below. They resurfaced, and Liam's laughter could be heard over the waves lapping against both ships.

It had been a silent and arduous swim to the nearest strip of island, and by the time Tommy and Jude had reached it, they were exhausted. After they had regained their breath and 

some strength, Jude looked over and smirked at Tommy who was sprawled out on the sand just like her. "I think the score is now me, three, and you… yeah, still zero."

Tommy rolled his eyes. "Don't add that point just yet. You might have saved us from Liam, but you haven't figured out how to get us off this God-forsaken island."

"I'm getting there." Jude huffed.

* * *

A/N: End of double post! Now, look at the cute little button below! See it? (Don't look away, silly! You know it's there. Yes, that one. Yeah, to your left. Your other left. Hahahahaaa.) Okay, now click it and tell me if you love me or hate me. (Plz be the first. I don't like hate... it's bad. LoL.) Thanks! xoxo


	11. Chapter 11

A/N: Yay! I love you guys so much! The reviews made my week. ) It's so awesome to read what you guys have to say, even if it's "PMS" because I know that you're actually out there reading. Here's the next chapter all ready and waiting for you!

* * *

**Chapter Eleven**

Silence seemed to encompass the vast expanse of nothingness on all sides of Jude. The only other noises came from the waves crashing in the distance. Wanting to distract herself before insanity claimed her, Jude decided to find out about Tommy's past. "So, would you like to tell me what that was back there on the ship?"

Tommy let out something between a growl and a grunt. "It's a long story."

Jude rolled her eyes and sat next to his side. "If you haven't noticed, we've got time."

"I'm really going to have to tell you, aren't I?"

"Yes, now get on with it and stop stalling." Jude pushed.

"Liam Fenway and I used to, uh, _work_ together for Darius Mills. Seeing that I had the most potential to be the successor to his empire, he appointed me as captain to his fleet when he was away or on other business. Liam was jealous because he was next in command after me. He always had it out for me because it was such a big deal for him. Darius was once one of _the_ most feared pirate lords in all the seas and being on his side was crucial if you wanted to survive, but now he's dead as you may or may not have heard. His own sister betrayed him and left his legacy in ruins."

Tommy squinted into the evening sky. He paused to glance sideways at Jude who had raised an eyebrow. "Portia was manipulative and could almost always get what she wanted. That was until I turned her down. She wanted to marry me, but I told her no. That's when things got ugly. She made everyone's lives hell, and she continued sabotage Darius until I agreed to be with her. So finally after having enough of his sister's dramatic tantrums, Darius sent two ships out on an 'important mission'. One came back and one didn't. Guess which ship I was on."

Jude studied Tommy and tried to absorb the new information. "But that's like banishment. I don't understand how he could do that to you."

Tommy laughed and shook his head. "Pirates," he said plainly. "What do you expect? Anyway, the story that he was going to tell her was that we had encountered a rival group and my ship was destroyed, leaving no survivors. Even though Liam took over my position, he's always hated me for being a better pirate than him." An arrogant grin spread his full lips. "It's not my fault he has no instincts. He's all logic, and sometimes you can't trust your head. Sometimes you have to listen to your gut."

Jude tilted her head as her crystal blue eyes shone with curiosity. "What about your heart?"

Tommy was knocked breathless by her question. Hidden underneath its innocence was something bigger, something he was trying desperately to push away. Finally remembering how to breathe, Tommy whispered. "What about it?"

"Sometimes you have to listen to your heart too." Jude smiled as something like longing found its way into her voice.

Speaking of hearts, Tommy's was hammering against his chest. The air thickened and suddenly it was hard to breathe again.

Jude bit her lip and stared into his dark azure eyes. She could feel her skin heat in anticipation as she inched closer, leaning ever so slightly. Time almost stood still as she stopped just a breath away from his face. She dared him with her eyes to make the move and close the distance. The tension in the air exploded as she was grasped and pulled to Tommy. His lips captured hers and she melted into him, closing her eyes. Jude leaned back and Tommy followed, hovering over her. His hand roamed her side and traveled down her thigh, while the other was tangled in her hair. Every sensation radiated pure electricity. Jude's small fingers dug into his sides, urging to go further.

Tommy pulled back for a second and it was just enough to sober as the oxygen rushed through his lungs. His eyes widened in realization of what he had done. Instead of walking away, he had given in. He watched as the smile on her face fell. Removing himself from Jude's grasp and sitting farther away from her, he muttered "no."

Sitting up, anger flashed in Jude's eyes. "What do you mean 'no'?" She felt the sting of rejection take over.

Tommy shook his head vehemently. "This," he motioned between them, "can't happen."

"Why the _bloody hell_ not?!" Jude was fighting back the tears threatening to fall.

"You know why, Jude!" He was frustrated with himself.

"No, I don't know why! Why don't you tell me?" Jude challenged. She wanted to hear him say it and make it real.

"We can't do this because we both know that it could never work. We're from different worlds. When this is all over, you'll go back to your old life of elegant masquerades and forget all about me. I'll go back to doing what I do best: lying, cheating, and hurting people." Tommy's voice cracked under the weight of emotion.

Jude's heart almost stopped beating from the pain that was gripping it. "That's a lie and you know it Quincy."

Tommy merely shook his head once more, this time with sadness. "No, the lie was trying to believe that we could be together. We couldn't live in a fantasy forever, Jude. It would end and we would both be hurt." Without waiting for her response, Tommy started to walk away. He called out over his shoulder, "I'm going to find something to set fire to."

. . . . . . . . . .

Night had officially settled and both of their bodies were shivering from the cold winds whipping their skin. Exhausted from arguing, Tommy caved. "J-Jude, why don't we just huddle for warmth s-since we're both incapable of starting a b-bloody fire?"

She gave up, "F-fine." Jude sat next to him as he put his arm around her shoulder. "That was genius by the way. Why didn't we think to keep the flint dry?" Grumbling, she snuggled closer to his warmth and all of her frustrations quickly melted away. Soon, she even forgot that they had been fighting. Jude's whole body was relaxed into Tommy's and she almost felt calm; there was still a lingering tension between them, but it was soon pushed away.

The black night kept the secret smiles hidden as both Tommy and Jude fell asleep.

. . . . . . . . .

_(Somewhere in the Caribbean…)_

A pair of cold, grey eyes stared down at the parchment in front of them. Two brows scrunched together as the eyes reread the words for the tenth time, trying to make sense of it all. Hard lines wrinkled the aging skin on the striking face of the man that had received the letter. He was getting too old for this kind of news; it would kill him if it weren't true. Going through that kind of heartbreak again would be the end of him. Choppy phrases and words jumped out from the page at him …_like seeing the past_… _trouble_… _my daughter_… _your son_… _positive_…

_Your son_. The only two words on the entire letter that made his eyes burn with unshed tears. Tears of anger, joy, or remorse, he couldn't tell. Emotion choked him as he reread the two words again. _Your son_. The same son who had disappeared five years earlier and was deemed dead was alive. Not only was he alive, but he had turned to piracy. How much torture could a father take?

The broken man flipped the paper over and read the last few words where it finally ended with a signature and a seal. _Your dear old friend and partner, Stuart Harrison_. No one could have foreseen the events taking place when they had first gone into business and signed their contracts. They were all so foolish and naïve back then. Twenty-one years ago seemed like more than a lifetime. He and his wife had just moved back to England with their four-year-old son in tow. They had been living happily in India for the past three years when their small business had gone under. Devastated, the new family returned to find old friends who were more than willing to help them. They started a business together and watched as it grew into an empire.

He had watched as Stuart met his first wife and had a daughter. He saw the pain in his friend's eyes as they watched a beautiful woman die of the consumption. He attended the funeral and saw the despair of family and friends, but poor little Jude was too young to understand what had happened. Watching his best friend pack everything up and move to London, he was left to manage the company for a little while. When it was certain that the Harrisons would not be returning, a deal was made to still keep in touch as to ensure the growing success of the company.

Weeks turned into years and all was well until he met _her_. She was the downfall of his life. He had a wife and a son who was almost ready to make his debut into society, but she didn't care. She was only after his money, but she convinced him it was something more. She wanted to be with him. Her dark hair and dark eyes matched the black of her soul. He couldn't say no for long. What had started off as a one-time affair had turned into a constant obsession. He was spending money on gifts and expensive outings for her. In his clouded judgment he could not see the distraught eyes of his wife following his moves.

One night, just as he was going to meet _her_, his wife had stopped him. "Don't lie to me and tell me that you are going to meet some friends. I know about _her_. Please stay for us, for the family." He immediately tried to deny the accusations. She saw right through. The fighting escalated and the night ended with her storming out of the house in tears. The next morning, his wife's lifeless body was found by some fishermen on the rocky shores below a jagged cliff nearby.

His son took it the hardest, blaming him for her death. He was the second to leave and not come back. It had been years since he had seen his young, handsome son. After time passed, he assumed that death had prevented him from returning home. Now, there was a letter in his hands that stated otherwise. Realization of the truth hit him harder than anything. His son was not dead. His son didn't want to come home. His son wanted nothing to do with him.

Reading his name at the top to ensure there was no mistake in the delivery, despite all of the other evidence pointing otherwise, he placed the letter delicately inside the lit fireplace. He watched as the fire consumed the paper, saving the words _Sir Andrew DuTois_ for last.

. . . . . . . .

Five days had been enough time to pull together a crew for his own ship. Andrew glanced over all final details of his map as he searched for his heading. Stuart had mentioned a place where no respectable gentleman ought to go. He told him that place was where he would meet him. They would find Thomas and Jude there preparing for a fight. There was no other way around things.

Andrew marked a spot on his map and labeled it _Tortuga_.


	12. Chapter 12

Sorry it took me so long to get this one out. I was having scheduling issues at work and family drama. So, here you are at last!

* * *

**Chapter Twelve**

Jude opened her eyes lazily against the morning. Her clothes were sticky with perspiration and the bright yellow sun had only been up for a few hours. Rolling uncomfortably to one side, she realized that something was missing. Jude looked wildly around and tried to figure out why the sudden feeling of panic was rising in her chest. Jude saw nothing except the vast expanse of ocean, sand, and island greenery. There was nobody, no one. She was alone. Where had Tom gone? Jude refused to be concerned with him. She was only concerned about why she was alone and how safe it was. Jude's heart was nearly beating itself out of her chest. She rose to her feet and brushed the hair from her face.

"Tom?" Jude called out into the humid air, a striking contrast to the chill and following storm that had passed by two days earlier. "Thomas?"

Walking into the shallow forest of tropical plants, Jude scanned for any sign of her companion. Suddenly, a voice from behind startled her.

"Looking for me?" Tom was carrying an armful of fruits and pushing giant leafs out of the way as he walked to stand beside Jude.

Armed with a glare, she huffed, "Well it's about time. I was beginning to wonder if you were going to let me starve."

Tommy rolled his eyes. "And risk my only ticket to freedom becoming ill? I think not." His words were harsh and cut through the thick air. He tossed a round, pale orange fruit to Jude who clumsily caught it.

Tommy and Jude had barely spoken since their first night on the island. Jude was too angry to speak, and Tommy wouldn't know what to say to her even if he worked up the courage to do so. He was always running from something, whether it was his past or his future decisions, and it seemed everything was coming back to haunt him now. It didn't help that he had Jude to complicate things even more, but the thing that bothered him the most was the fact that he liked those complications. Coming into his life and throwing it off course was the best thing Jude could have done, but being the coward that he is he had to tell her that he didn't want to be with her. He regretted it more with every second that passed because it seemed that the longer this thing with Jude went, the more reclusive and angry she became. But wasn't it better this way? Wasn't he protecting her from this life that she didn't deserve? Jude was not destined for a life on the run with truly evil monsters of men, especially himself. Maybe he had made the right choice in telling her 'no'. Jude had walked back to their makeshift shelter underneath shaky palm leaves, leaving him behind.

The cruel sun was showing no mercy as it shone brilliantly past all of the shaded areas. The shadows seemed to crumble from the heat, just like Jude wanted to. She wiped her forehead with the back of her arm before she bit into the sour fruit and winced. It wasn't an apple pie, but it was food and she was nearly starving. The only thing they had to drink was milk from the coconuts that had fallen off the nearby trees. She had to admit that it was all better than nothing. Things could be worse; she could have been stuck here with someone more violent and repulsive. Jude sighed heavily at the thought. She half wished she was stuck with someone else. Tommy was about to push her over the edge of insanity.

Jude was almost too lost in her thoughts to see the speck on the horizon drawing closer by the minute. After rubbing her eyes and squinting into the glare from the waves, she could make out a ship. Her mind snapped into action as she yelled at the top of her lungs. "Tommy!"

He emerged from the forest a few seconds later out of breath and irritated. "So now you're speaking to me? What changed your mind?"

Jude's eyes were wild with excitement. "Give me your flint and your knife."

Tommy threw his arms to his sides, indignant. "Why would I want to do that?"

"Stop being difficult and go get something we can burn!" Jude yelled, exasperated. She started to grab at his pockets until he stepped back and shook her off. "Tommy!"

"Jude! Would you mind slowing down and telling me what's going on?"

She pointed into the distance and spoke desperately. "There's a ship sailing over there, and if we ever want to get off of this island you will help me start a fire." Her breathing was becoming more labored and shallow as she continued.

Tommy rolled his eyes and handed Jude his knife and flint. "I'll be back."

Jude struggled to grab as much dead brush as she could while Tommy hauled large branches into a pile. Jude looked over her shoulder at the ship to check its progress. She noticed that it wasn't heading their way like it should, and Jude began to panic. "Tommy, hurry please!"

"I'm coming." He threw one last giant log onto their makeshift bonfire. "Uh Jude, do you even know how to start a fire?" When Jude didn't answer, Tommy looked around the giant pile of debris to find Jude lying unconscious in the sand. Time seemed to stand still as Tommy ran to her side. "Jude!"

Taking her into his arms, he forgot about the fire and rushed her to the ocean. Jumping into the cool water with Jude, Tommy submerged them for a split second before resurfacing. Jude woke coughing and sputtering as Tommy threw his head back and sighed with relief. He wrapped Jude tighter in his arms as he carried her back to the beach. Setting her back down underneath some shade, he brushed the blonde, wet hair from her face as he kneeled beside her.

"What in God's name was that for?" Jude managed to cough out.

Tommy's penetrating gaze sent a wave of goosebumps across her skin. "Jude, you fainted. I need you fully conscious when we get rescued." A half smile played across his lips as his eyes shone with emotion.

Jude felt the smile creep up onto her face in return, but she sobered and cleared her throat. Her main priority was to get off the island as soon as possible and get some decent sleep. "Isn't there supposed to be a fire?"

"I'll go start it." Tommy took off and within the next few minutes, raging flames were pushing plumes of dark smoke into the air.

Jude and Tommy sat back and watched as the smoke rose further into the sky. The ship seemed to notice the signal fire and began to head their way. All they could do now was wait until they were found. Closing her eyes, Jude lay back underneath the fickle shade. Time passed before she broke the silence. Looking up at Tommy from underneath her long lashes, Jude sighed.

"I hope there's civilized company aboard that ship. I don't know how much longer I can last out here." Jude rubbed her growling stomach.

Tommy's face paled as he stared at the oncoming mass. His voice was strained. "Be careful what you wish for, Jude."

She bolted upright, sending her head spinning and her vision blurring. Jude gripped her head with both hands to try to alleviate the pain. She spoke through clenched teeth. "Why does it sound like you know something I don't?" When she got no response from Tommy, she looked up to find him with a distant glaze over his features. Nudging him with her elbow, Jude got his attention. "Tommy? Is there something you want to tell me?"

He shifted to look at her, giving her the full force of his serious gaze. "No matter what happens, I just want you to know..." His eyes flickered back to the ship briefly before holding Jude's once more. "I'm sorry."

Jude grabbed his large hands and held them in hers. Her worried eyes searched his clouded ones. "Tommy, what's going on?"

"I can't tell you, but you'll have to trust me."

"How can I trust you if you won't tell me what's happening inside that head of yours?!" Jude pleaded.

Tommy took his hands back, and Jude looked out to sea. Her focus had returned as she shaded her eyes with her hand. A large and ornate ship with red sails came into view. A triangular symbol stood out on the closest sail flapping in the wind. Jude's heart raced with recognition and relief. She stood and ran out to the waves, flapping her arms wildly and yelling. A hand on her arm interrupted her bird-like dance. Spinning to face Tommy, Jude scowled.

"They know we're here, Jude. See for yourself." Tommy nodded to a small rowboat making its way over from the colossal ship anchored offshore. Jude stared at the boat in disbelief and tried to blink away the image drawing closer with each stroke of the oars. Dread coursed through her veins and she jumped behind Tommy's masculine form. Tommy quirked an eyebrow at her odd behavior and eyed her curiously.

"Hide me!" was Jude's only muffled reply to his questioning gaze. She buried her face into his back as the sounds of a wooden boat scraped across the sandy shore.

Tommy rolled his eyes and spoke over his shoulder to a scared Jude. "You're acting very strange for a person who couldn't wait to be rescued just a moment ago."

Jude mumbled incoherently into his shoulder as another person joined them on the beach. The pair was addressed with an awkward, "Ahoy!"

Jude listened as Tommy spoke on their behalf. His voice sounded strangely commanding and deep. "We would appreciate any help you might give me and my shy friend. Our boat and the rest of our crew were claimed by a storm."

"Of course, we'll only need to get you on board and speak to the captain." The other voice answered. "Just one more thing, though."

"Sure."

"I'll be needing to know who that is behind you before we go."

Jude could hear the satisfied smirk in the other voice and cowered behind Tommy even further. Before she could comprehend what was happening, a bony hand gripped her arm and tugged her from behind her fortress. Jude opened her eyes in time to see the horrified face of their rescuer.

"Miss Harrison?"

She cringed, "Hello James."

"Miss Harrison, what are you doing out here on this island? And with him?" James looked worried.

Jude became defensive, "It's a long story."

Tommy had to step back and evaluate the situation. The two people in front of him knew each other, and Jude was not happy to see _James_. The reasons why were another issue he would have to figure out. He decided to interrupt before something bad happened, but Jude spoke faster.

"Um, could we continue this conversation on the ship?" Jude twisted her hands nervously.

"Fine with me, but I'll have to check with Captain DuTois to make sure that we have enough resources for the both of you." James glared at Tommy, who immediately stiffened balled his hands at his sides, and stayed within a foot of Jude at all times.

Jude noticed the sudden change in Tommy and put a reassuring hand on his arm. She spoke delicately, "Whatever it is, you'll be fine. I'll make sure of it." Tommy softened slightly as he looked down at Jude, and offered a weak smile. His eyes remained dark and reflected something that looked like pain to Jude.

James cleared his throat and interrupted the moment. "Miss Harrison, the boat is waiting."

Jude sighed, "Jamie, how many times have I asked you to call me by my first name?"

Jamie smirked, "Alright, the boat is waiting _Jude_. I still think it's improper though."

"You and your propriety." She shook her head and laughed. "It's almost as amusing as the ridiculous standards society has for women."

She heard Jamie mumble with distaste, "That explains the outfit."

Jude climbed into the boat and was followed by the two men.

On the way over to the ship, Jude couldn't help but notice the giant scowl plastered on Tommy's face. She tried to get his attention but he would never look at her. She found herself wondering if it was something she did or said to him, or if it was something else altogether. Jamie was in the middle of talking to Jude when she heard her name.

"Miss—I mean, Jude?" Jamie was asking her something and she had no idea what he had been talking about. "Did you?"

"I'm sorry, 'did I' what?" Jude didn't want to see the wounded expression on his face, but looked anyway as he now had her attention.

He continued, "Did you receive the letter I sent? It went to your home in London, but I'm assuming that you weren't there."

Jude's heart dropped as she sensed where his thoughts were going. Her eyes flickered to Tommy for a second before she answered carefully. "Yes, I did. My mother and sister redirected it. How was India?" She did some redirecting of her own with the conversation.

"It was fine. The heat was almost unbearable, but I got used to it." Jamie rowed the boat alongside the daunting ship and ropes were flung down towards them. Jamie climbed up first to secure the rowboat and then signaled down to the remaining two.

Tommy turned ghost white as he gazed up at the deck, and Jude became extremely worried. "Tommy, are you alright?"

He heard Jude's voice penetrate his memories that were rushing up and consuming his mind. He turned his face to the island and gazed longingly. Tommy spoke cryptically, "I'm contemplating jumping out and swimming back to that island. It would be better than what is waiting for me on this ship." He shook his head and nodded to the ladder hanging down. "Ladies first."

Jude tried to lighten the mood, "I think we both know that I'm anything but a proper lady." She was met with a scowl and continued to climb.

Something that Jamie had said set Tommy on edge, and Jude was determined to find out what. She racked her brain for something, but came up with nothing. Reaching the deck, Jude accepted the waiting hand of Jamie and stood upright. Glancing around, she saw the large triangular symbol of the East India Trading Company rippling on the sails. There was also rich detail carved into the wood of the boat and lavish accessories dotting the ship. Expensive lamps and gold plated handles glittered in the afternoon sun.

Tommy lagged behind, but as soon as he stepped onto the deck he was swarmed by guards and put into iron chains. He struggled and managed to knock out a few guards, but he was overpowered.

Jude whirled around to see the fight, and she ran towards him with wide eyes. "Hey, let him go!" Jamie caught her by the arm and gripped her wrist, making it impossible for her to escape. Struggling, she became furious. "Jamie, what are you doing?"

He clutched her wrist tighter as she tried to worm her way out. "I'm protecting you."

Tommy saw the pained look on Jude's face and his blood began to boil. Straining against his chains and the guards, he growled, "Leave her alone!" The guards grabbed him and held him in place.

Among the confusion nobody noticed the captain of the ship step onto the deck, telescope still in hand. Andrew DuTois took control and shouted over the chaos, "Enough!"

The deck became still as all heads but one turned to look. Tommy couldn't bring himself to turn to that familiar voice. He heard footsteps echo off the wood as Andrew drew closer. He was forced to look up at the hardened and aged face of his father when the noise stopped. They were now face-to-face after so many years of being apart.

Jude stopped moving to witness the events and Jamie released her wrist. Tension hung thick in the air and her mind spun, trying to come up with explanations for the odd behavior on the ship. Jude fought the odd feeling of familiarity when she looked at the captain. There was no possible way she could know him, was there? Then she saw it, his eyes gave him away.

Andrew's voice sliced through the air. "Well Thomas, has it finally come down to this?"

Tommy shot daggers through his eyes. "I guess so, but isn't chaining up your own flesh and blood a little cold, even for you?"

At hearing these words, Jude stifled a little gasp. Her suspicions were confirmed. She looked over at Jamie who had a satisfied smirk on his face. Jude's nostrils flared. How could he even be happy about this?

"It's not my will that keeps you in chains. You made the decision all those years ago to turn to _this_, to turn to _piracy_. Don't blame me for your mistakes." Captain DuTois' voice became harsh and unforgiving.

"But it was your mistakes that drove me away, or don't you remember?" Tommy spat violently.

Andrew shook his head sternly, "No, don't pin this on me. I made my mistake and I paid dearly for it." His sorrowful eyes closed for a moment, blocking out the resurfacing pain. Visions of red swirled under his lids. Taking a deep and steadying breath, he looked up into the eyes of his son as he commanded his guards, "Take him away."

The guards dragged a thrashing Tommy below the deck. Jude tried to run to him, but Jamie's quick reflexes stopped her. She whirled to glare at him. Andrew strode over to the pair and looked down at Jude.

"You must be Miss Harrison. You look so much like your father."

Jude's temper flared, "Don't you dare try to talk to me." She dug her nails into Jamie's flesh and he gave a yelp, releasing her hand.

Captain DuTois hovered over her menacingly. "My only request from your father is that you are treated with care. It is only because he is my friend that I'm doing as he wishes. Although, it would be wise to do as I say. If you don't, Thomas will have to pay the price for your impudence."

"He's your son for heaven's sake! Have a heart!" Jude shouted incredulously.

Andrew's eyes narrowed. "He is not my son anymore. He abandoned me and his responsibilities. I will have nothing more to do with him." With a tone of finality, he spoke to Jamie. "Take her to her room and lock her there."

No matter how hard Jude struggled, she knew she couldn't win. There was nowhere else to go but out to the vast expanse of sea. She was forced down below deck into a small and simple room. It had a bed, wash bin, a mirror, and nothing more. The door was slammed shut behind her, and she jumped at the loud boom. She turned and ran at the door, but the sound of the locks clicking into place echoed before she could touch the handle. Her fists pounded the thick slab of wood until they became numb. Screaming in frustration, she stomped back to the bed and threw herself on the covers. Her tears burned her eyes and spilled over onto the soft fabric.

Things had not turned out like she had wanted. She was back at square one. She was stuck on a ship with her fiancé who had imprisoned her, but the worst part of being caged was the solitude. Jude curled up onto her side and shivered. She felt empty and defeated, but most of all she felt herself wishing for the company of someone she could talk to. Someone like Tommy…

Jude wasn't sure how much time had passed when she heard a soft knock at her door. Her heart jumped as she listened intently. Another series of knocks was followed by a voice, "Jude?"

Her heart fell as she marched over to the door and spoke to the crease where it met the wall. "What do you want Jamie?"

His voice was muffled, "I'm sorry for having to put you in there. It was for your safety and best interest." There was a slight pause. "I just wanted you to know that."

As soon as Jude heard his footsteps she began to bang on the door again. "No! Jamie, don't leave me in here!"

Another door was slammed shut and locked outside of her room. Someone was yelling, and the clarity of the voice was surprising. Even more surprising was the voice itself. "Bastard!"

"Tommy." Jude whispered his name, sending chills over her skin. Whirling on her heel, she ran over to the source of the voice on the other side of the room. She found a crack in the wall big enough to fit a hand near the edge of her bed. She sat down and leaned against the bed frame. This time she called his name through the wall. "Tommy!"

A few seconds passed in silence and she wondered if he had heard her at all. Just as she was about to call to him again, he spoke. "Jude?"

"Tommy! Over here!" Jude knocked frantically on the wood until she saw Tommy's relieved face through the crack.

He sighed, "I thought I was hearing voices."

She questioned, smiling, "And mine would be the voice you hear? If I didn't know any better, I'd think you want to hear my voice." Tommy coughed uncomfortably and Jude continued, "Wait, how did you get here? I thought you were going to the brig."

Jude relished the sound of the laugh that came from him then. "I was, but I managed to unlock the cage they had me in. Unfortunately, there were more guards than I could handle waiting for me. I guess my reputation caught up with me."

Jude pressed herself up against the wall, trying to get as close to him as possible.

"Hey, Jude?" Tommy studied the hole in the wall.

"Yes?"

"Move away from the wall."

His voice became tinged with excitement and Jude wondered what he was planning. It wasn't long before she got her answer. As she moved away, Tommy's foot came crashing through the wood opening the hole farther. The cracked pieces jutted out and Jude grabbed them and tore them away. The hole was now big enough to crawl through. Jude smiled and wiggled through the wall to Tommy's room. Standing up, Jude launched herself at Tommy and wrapped her arms around him. She pulled back to see the slightly surprised look on his face.

"They didn't hurt you, did they?" Jude asked while keeping her arms around his neck.

Tommy grinned wolfishly down at her. "No, I'd be more worried about their well-being, but thank you for your concern." He brought her back to him and wrapped his arms around her torso. Closing his eyes, he inhaled her scent and sighed.

Jude's voice was muffled by his neck. "You're welcome."

Tommy laughed, "How polite of you."

She felt her heart beat faster as she mustered enough courage to ask, "Um, I was curious if I could possibly stay here for the night."

Tommy stopped laughing and pulled away. His voice held warning, "Jude."

* * *

Cliffy for you! haha! Review, please and thank you!


	13. Chapter 13

Okay, so I totally suck. This has taken longer than I expected, and I hope you all haven't forgotten about me. My life has gotten waaaay out of hand. I'm trying to find a second job because Starbucks is giving me crap hours, and I'm leaving for San Diego in a day to go to Comic-Con... eeeeeep! Anyway, I don't think I'll be able to have time to post this later, so I'm posting it now. You all have been so patient with me, so the least I could do is give this chapter to you now. Enjoy and leave some love! xoxo (See you all in a few days!)

(Warning! Jude's kind of a bitch in this chapter, but hopefully you'll see that she's just trying to be strong and prove something. To whom and what she is trying to prove, I don't really know. She just does what she wants. LoL.)

* * *

**Chapter Thirteen**

"No, you can't."

Jude instantly recoiled and felt her skin flush with anger, disappointment, and rejection. The way Tommy was looking at her made her feel like a naïve child. It didn't take long before she pushed herself away and out of his arms completely. It was foolish to put her feelings out in the open and to believe that he would agree to it after what happened on the island. Her throat tightened and her vision blurred. "You're right. It was stupid of me to even consider it."

Tommy cringed and tried to reach out to her, but she had already crawled back through the hole to her room. He fell to the floor and tried to get through, but as soon as his head poked in, Jude's bed frame was violently pushed over the opening, scraping the floor shrilly. Tommy felt something collide with the side of his head as he swore loudly and pulled his head back. Cradling his throbbing skull in his hands, he mumbled a few more curses. Shaking it off, he tried to focus on pushing the bed away from the hole but it wasn't budging.

"Jude! Let me through!"

Keeping her back against the opposite end of the bed, Jude scoffed, "Not likely!"

"Jude!"

"No!"

Feeling his anger rise, Tommy punched the wall separating him from the only person who he felt connected to. His temper was being fuelled ever increasingly by his frustration. He wasn't frustrated with Jude, but rather himself. He was always making a mess out of simple things. He would have said yes, but something inside of him was holding him back. Why couldn't he use her like every other woman he'd come across and be done with it? He'd only known her for less than a month, but she was getting under his skin and settling into every vein. He settled heavily onto his own bed and lay back, but the shores of sleep lay oceans away from him.

Jude jumped at the loud bang, startled, as tears began to silently roll down her cheeks. She cradled her knees against her chest and screamed into them. Never in her life had she been as humiliated as she was right then. It was her own fault for being so bold, but her rash decisions could only be blamed on one thing. She knew that she was falling for Tommy, and a person in love can do crazy things. Jude also knew that her time with him would be limited. She would be returned to her father soon and things would go back to normal, or was there another option? She missed her father and the luxuries, but being with Tommy had opened her eyes to a whole other world she didn't know existed. How could she feel so torn between her old life and this new adventure? She desperately wanted to stay, but she felt herself doubting the promise of freedom. She had learned that nothing is ever free; there is always a price to pay.

Jude didn't remember crawling back onto her bed, but the next thing she was aware of was the smell of juicy chicken wafting through the air. Opening her eyes slowly against the sticky humidity, she saw a platter of fresh roasted chicken, fruit, and a flask of wine waiting for her on a vanity that hadn't been there when she was first placed in the room. She hadn't realized she was hungry until the scent of food filled her every sense. Jude ravenously devoured as much as she could before her stomach stopped her.

A soft knock on her door interrupted the near deafening silence.

"Come in." Jude's hollow voice rang out in the small room.

A familiar face appeared, and he stepped inside. "I've brought you a fresh change of clothes."

Jude turned her expressionless face to the door. "James, you really didn't have to."

"I only want what's best for you. This dress looked about your size. I had some of the men go through our stock and find something _appropriate_ for you to wear." He moved nervously across the room and placed the dress on the bed. Before he exited, he turned around and shrugged. "Maybe you could wear it to dinner with me later today."

Before Jude could give him an answer, he had already closed the door behind him. She looked at the dress lying beside her and ran her fingertips across the fabric. It was soft to the touch and it was like what she imagined a cloud would feel like. The deep azure color was almost as beautiful as the eyes she was already missing…

Jude stood up and stripped her clothing off as she walked over to the wash bin. She scrubbed herself clean and washed her hair, removing any traces of the island. Her slightly bronzed skin glowed and Jude felt as if she were almost a different person. She stepped into her new dress and tied the laces loosely, deciding that breathing was more important than fashion.

Examining her new self in the mirror provided for her, she noticed that the sun had bleached her hair to a lighter blonde and her face was flushed with color. She almost didn't recognize her own reflection. Her eyes stood out more against this new appearance, and she liked it. But once again, the cold pang of loneliness took a stab at her heart. There wasn't anyone she could talk to or even interact freely with. The only person she could really be herself around was currently not her first choice for a conversation. After the events of the day before, Jude figured that she wouldn't be talking to him for another few days. It was obvious that he didn't like her as much as she liked him. He had made it all too clear.

Jude exhaled loudly and slowly made her way to the wall. She pressed her hands and forehead against the cool wood and closed her eyes. Her lungs ached as her body tried to force some kind of sound from her lips, but she held firm. No matter how much she wanted to talk to him or be near him, she wouldn't give in. She needed to give him time and space so he could see if she meant anything to him. After all, if distance didn't make his heart grow fonder, she would give up completely.

It seemed as though she didn't have a choice; she was going to dinner.

. . . . . . . . . . . .

"Could you please pass the butter?"

"Of course."

Then silence.

It had been this way for the entire time Jude had arrived for dinner. The small talk and polite pretences were driving her mad, and there was nothing worse than awkward silence. With James to her right and Andrew at the head of the table to her left, Jude felt cornered and trapped like a mouse in a lions' den. It seemed that the entire ship sitting at the long wooden table, with one handsome, brooding exception. Jude felt guilty that Tommy wasn't there sitting with the crew and she was. The thought to sneak some food to him crossed her mind, but she stored it in the back of her mind for when it was time to leave. She had to learn some information first. If all went right, her plan would work out flawlessly. Breaking the silence, Jude spoke up clearly.

"Captain, I was hoping that you could tell me of my father's whereabouts. I'm terribly worried." Jude's voice was saccharine, and she hoped it would get the response she was looking for.

Captain Andrew DuTois was startled by Jude's sudden change in demeanor and almost choked on his dinner. When he first saw her, she was a raging spitfire. Now it seemed that she was a scared, docile little lamb. Wiping his face with a silk napkin, he swallowed the rest of the food in his mouth. He adjusted in his seat and studied her for a moment.

He spoke diplomatically, "I believe he is fine. He was shaken up about your kidnapping, but he has learned of your safe rescue. We are to be meeting him in a few days."

Jude's body relaxed a little and relief seemed to wash over her features. She brought her hand to her heart dramatically and sighed. "Oh thank goodness."

Jude felt a hand on her arm and looked up into the concerned honey eyes of her fiancé. "Is that why you would barely speak to me when I came to see you? Was it because you were worried about your father?"

Any excuse was better than none, so Jude nodded her head heavily and dabbed at imaginary tears. "I'm sorry James if I led you to believe it had _anything_ to do with you." The two-faced comment left him to wonder about exactly what she meant.

Andrew eyed Jude for a moment longer when the final course interrupted him. He wanted to believe Jude was being entirely honest, but there was something in her eyes that told him otherwise.

Suddenly, Jude turned her gaze to James and asked, "Jamie darling, would you mind escorting me back to my room? I'm feeling rather faint."

An all too willing and naïve James obliged and took her arm in his. He stood and pushed his chair back while Jude did the same. "If you don't mind excusing us, I'll take her back to her quarters."

Andrew nodded skeptically and shot Jude a glare. He knew she didn't miss it because she faltered and quickly recovered, averting her eyes downward.

Jude gripped Jamie's arm and leaned on him for the support she knew she didn't need. She tried to race out of the dining hall like a bat out of hell, but in her "state" it was near impossible without Jamie getting suspicious. The walk to her room seemed to take longer than her walk from it. The awkward silence followed the pair until they had arrived at Jude's door. She mustered up the most pitiful look that she normally only used on her father when she wanted to get her way, and aimed her attack for Jamie's heart. They were face to face now, and Jude leaned up on her toes to kiss his cheek.

"Thank you for being so wonderful to me."

Jamie's stunned face glazed over into a love struck daze. His defenses melted at the sight of Jude's weak appearance. "You're welcome, and thank you for giving me a chance to be there for you."

Jude smiled softly, but she nearly toppled over onto Jamie, who caught her just in time. "Oh my! It's my weak knees again."

"Are you sure you're all right?" Jamie was so concerned for her that it almost made Jude regret using him the way she was.

"I'm fine, thank you." Jude was righted and stood in Jamie's arms. Now was the perfect time to strike. "Jamie, I hate feeling so helpless and I don't want to worry anymore. I'm just so anxious to see my father again. I love him so much."

Jamie patted Jude on the back as to try and reassure her. "It will be alright, Jude."

Jude sniffled and wiped at her face. "How can it be alright if I don't even know how or when or where we're meeting him?"

Jamie fell into her trap. "It will! As soon as we get to Tortuga and meet with your father on a beach away from the village, he'll take us onto his ship and we'll go home."

"Us?" Jude's eyes widened at the realization of what he had just said. Jamie mistook her breathlessness for excitement.

"Yes, us. As soon as we get home to London, we'll be wed." He smiled down at her.

Jude felt sick and didn't have to fake becoming faint. She couldn't let herself get dragged back to England. Her brows furrowed as she asked, "But why Tortuga? Isn't that place full of _pirates_?"

A pensive look crossed Jamie's features. "I believe we were originally going to look for you there. However, your father headed out before we did. He's been there this whole time, hiding."

This new information sent Jude reeling. Her father had put himself in danger to look for her. After all, the number one enemy to all pirates was the East India Trading Company. If he were to be found out… Jude didn't want to think of the consequences. It made her stomach churn.

"I think I need to lie down." Jude felt the earth spin and shut her eyes. She swayed and Jamie caught her once more.

"Jude, you're really not alright. I'll fetch the onboard doctor." Jamie opened the door slightly and it cast enough light into the room for Jude to spot a figure lying on her bed. She immediately knew who it was and panicked. Thankfully, Jamie hadn't seen him yet and Jude used this to her advantage. With a newfound strength, Jude pushed Jamie a few steps down the hall. The bewildered look on his face spoke volumes.

"I, uh, need to change into my nightclothes. I can't have you watching me. Besides, I'll be done by the time you bring the doctor." With the last word, Jude spun on her heel and quickly managed to get herself into her room, shutting the door behind her. She leaned against the thick wood and sighed as her eyes adjusted to the darkness. She listened as Jamie's footsteps grew quiet, and as soon as she was sure he was gone she strode over to her bed and angrily poked her finger into the side of Tommy's sleeping form. As Jude was about to poke him the second time, his hand shot out and grabbed her wrist. Furious, Jude tried to slap him, but his free hand grabbed her other one in midair.

"What are you doing in here?" Jude hissed at a fully awake Tommy.

"I was going to come and talk to you, but you weren't here. I decided to wait for you until you came back, but I must have fallen asleep." Tommy released her wrists and stood up. He was dangerously close to her, but he didn't want to move. He could tell she was glaring at him, even in the darkness.

"Well, I don't care how or why you're here, but you need to leave right now."

Tommy stood firm. "Not until we talk."

Jude sighed dejectedly and pleaded. "Tommy, now is not the time to be stubborn after I just saved us both. You need to leave."

He scoffed. "No."

"_Tommy_!" Jude was cut short by the sound of footsteps outside her door. "Get under the bed now!" she commanded as she shoved him. Jude climbed under the covers just as the doorknob turned. Tommy's foot tucked under the bed as the door began to open. Jude's heart raced and she began to sweat underneath the heavy blankets. She closed her eyes and silently prayed for a miracle.

Jamie and the doctor entered her room and walked over to each side of her bed. They carried lanterns that lit up the room. Jude saw that the on board doctor was also the same man who she had seen "escort" Tommy when they first arrived on the ship. Jude's face flushed with anger.

He spoke, "How are you feeling Miss Harrison?"

Straining to keep from strangling the man she answered, "I'm fine."

"Mr. Andrews told me you were feeling faint."

"Yes, well I'm fine now. I just needed to lie down for a few minutes."

The man leaned in closer to examine her eyes. "There seems to be no cloudiness around her retinas, so I'd say she's just as well." Nodding to Jamie, he exited the room. "Let her sleep it off. It's most likely exhaustion."

Jamie nodded back and turned to Jude. "Are you sure you are alright? You really scared me earlier. I thought I was going to lose you." He reached out his hand and brushed the hair from her face.

Jude fought the urge to cringe. "I'm fine. I didn't mean to frighten you. I think I was just overwhelmed with everything that's happened."

"I don't blame you. I would have hated to be stuck with that barbarian too."

Jude inhaled sharply and prayed that Tommy would resist the urge to kill Jamie. "I should be getting some sleep. It was kind of you to take care of me like this. Thank you, Jamie." Jude tried to hide the urgency she was feeling with the sugary sweet voice she knew would win Jamie over.

He sighed. "Sweet dreams my love. I know you'll be in mine, dear Jude." Jamie exited the room, leaving the lanterns behind, and locked the door.

As soon as he was gone, Tommy crawled out from under the bed and stared at Jude incredulously. She avoided his gaze as she slid out from underneath her covers. When she finally looked up, she saw the mix of emotions in his eyes. What she was most surprised to see was the hurt lying there. Jude reached out to Tommy, who instantly recoiled as if being burned.

"Tommy, I--"

"Jude _don't_." He stepped away and pushed the bed aside. With one last look to Jude, he grunted, "It doesn't matter anymore," before disappearing into the wall.

Jude numbly pushed the bed back over the hole before collapsing on top of it in heart-wrenching sobs.

* * *

Sooo... Reviews? Pwease?


	14. Chapter 14

**A/N: **Ummm... I didn't die. LoL. Life has just been hating on me. I have good news though... look! (Pardon my cheese at some parts... I feel like a bad immitation of smeyer at times in this chapter...)

* * *

**Chapter Fourteen**

Being locked up in a dark room was never a pleasant experience for Jude, but it was one that she was getting used to. She had cried until she had nothing left, and now her eyes were dry and she felt drained. Images still floated in her head of the horrible scene in which everything turned on her. Flashes of different emotions swarmed around her: anger, fear, abandonment, determination; anger being the most prominent of all the emotions. She was done feeling sad and helpless. Jude knew what she had to do.

Pushing the bed aside, Jude tried to keep as quiet as possible. She slid into the adjoining room, unnoticed by its sleeping occupant. Her footsteps lightly echoed against the hard wood as she strode over to the bed and pushed Tommy over the edge and onto the floor. A loud thud was followed by a string of curses as Jude watched in amusement.

Bolting upright, a less than amused Tommy glared at Jude. "Jesus, Jude! What the hell was that for?"

Matching his scowl, Jude shifted and crossed her arms in front of her chest. "That was for being an idiot."

"I'm not the idiot here Jude. I'm not the one running into the arms of the enemy." Tommy growled as he rubbed his head, mussing his already disheveled hair.

Jude snorted, spewing venom, "Well that all depends on which side I'm on to begin with, doesn't it?"

Standing to his full height, Tommy walked menacingly over to Jude and stared deep into her eyes. "Don't toy with me. I heard the whole thing."

Seeing the fury in his dark cerulean eyes sent a chill down her spine and sent her heart racing. Jude closed her eyes and took a deep breath to try and regain her wits. She could feel the heat radiating off the man standing before her and it was driving her crazy. She focused on her breathing and the steady rocking of the boat. The wood creaked and groaned in the silence.

"You know I'm right, so why don't you just go back to your _fiancé_?" Disdain dripped off each word as Tommy turned around and sat back down on his bed.

Jude's eyes flew open in shock. "How did you--"

Tommy was hunched over with his head in his hands. "Know about you and James?" He slowly picked his head up and glared. "I'm not a fool, Jude. When you hinted about wanting to be taken off of your father's ship, I was curious. Scenarios ran through my head; you were running away from an arranged marriage, you hated your family, or you were just bored and crazy out of your mind. Looks like it was a little of everything, so just give up this game you're playing and save yourself some trouble. Stop running Jude, and just go home."

Fury coursed through Jude's veins as she marched up to him and slapped him roughly on the shoulder. "How dare you! I'm not playing any games, and I certainly won't be running into Jamie's arms. I was never even his to begin with. How you could ever think otherwise is beyond me! Besides, I'm not the only one who's running, _Tom_. Don't run from me, from _this_. Stop trying to push me away!" Jude noticed that she had been pacing in front of Tommy only after she stopped to face him.

Tommy scoffed, trying to ignore the small surge of emotion her last statement evoked from him. "If that's true, you put on quite a show."

"It is true! I could never belong to him, especially when I--," Jude stopped herself short from finishing the sentence. Looking down at her feet, Jude didn't notice Tommy stand back up in front of her. It was only when he tilted her chin up to meet her defiant eyes did she even realize how close they were.

"Especially when you, what?" Tommy softly prodded. His eyes were gentle instead of the stormy mess they had been before.

Jude met his gaze and felt her face flush. Her heart fluttered as she sighed in defeat, "Especially when my heart already belongs to someone else."

Tommy's fingers traveled from underneath her chin to cup her cheek as he brushed some hair from her face. A quiet smile graced his lips before disappearing underneath the serious expression his features were forming. He felt the skin beneath his palm heat slightly as he leaned in. Tommy hesitated slightly before pressing his lips lightly against Jude's.

Closing her eyes, Jude returned the slight pressure. This kiss wasn't like the passionate and demanding one they had shared on the island. It wasn't demanding at all, but instead a giving and gentle kiss. Jude felt all of her senses go up in flames as Tommy became her whole world for just that moment. He pulled back and broke the kiss. Tom opened his eyes and saw the unspoken question on Jude's face. Instead of answering her verbally, he wrapped his arms around her and pulled her to him. Jude buried her face in his chest and felt his chin rest on top of her head. Her own arms snaked around his back and held him.

This was the surrender, the moment where all pretences vanished. White flags drawn, there was an undeniable understanding between the two of them. This was what they had been waiting for.

After a few minutes, Tommy abruptly became stiff; a pensive expression crossed his face and Jude glanced up curiously. "Jude, what exactly did you do to James? He's a smart enough boy if he's working for our fathers, but I'm confused about his behavior last night."

Jude huffed in frustration, "Here I am bearing my soul, and you're thinking about James?"

Tommy rolled his eyes. "Just answer the question."

"Alright, uh, about that…" Jude pulled back and began to fuss with her dress. She bit her lip before smiling apologetically at Tommy and continuing, "I might have tricked him to get some information that I wanted."

Tommy's brows furrowed and his lips turned down into a light frown as he crossed his arms. "Tricked him how?"

Jude shifted uncomfortably. "I might have used his affection towards me, uh, to my advantage."

She watched as Tommy processed this. "He's not going to willingly let you go after this, you know that right?"

Jude swore under her breath and Tommy raised his eyebrows in a slight astonishment. She smiled sheepishly, "Like I told you before, I'm anything but a proper lady. Don't look so shocked."

Grinning, Tommy shook his head. "You never fail to surprise me."

Jude gave a faint laugh. "I do try."

"You just might make a brilliant pirate and be a highly valuable asset." His dark, humored eyes shone with mischief as he reached out and pulled Jude back to him.

Brows furrowed and bottom lip in a full pout, Jude was less humored than Tommy clearly seemed to be. "How do you mean?"

"Well, if you can go around charming men out of their ships, I'd say we could have the entire Caribbean Sea at our mercy in less than a year. You're dangerous, you know."

Jude grinned ear to ear. "Dangerous? I like the sound of that. But I'll have you know, the only thing I'll want to do is to charm you out of your clothes."

A rich laugh echoed in the intimately small room before Tom kissed Jude once again. "I really _should_ scold you for being so improper, but I'm not one to argue when you're so set on having your way."

"Good."

. . . . . . . . . . . .

Jude awoke slowly, awkwardly stretching the soreness out of her limbs. Her arm brushed heat and confusion wove its way through the early morning fog that clouded her brain. Opening her eyes, Jude found the source of the soft warmth and she smiled. Sighing deeply with content, she shifted closer to the exposed skin of her… Well, she didn't really know what Tommy was to her. She couldn't very well be engaged to him as she was still bound to Jamie, but if she was free to choose anyone, it would be Tom. Hearing Tommy sigh in his sleep unleashed a flood of memories.

Kisses. Skin on skin. Caresses. Whispered endearments and reassurances. Heat. Love…

Love? Did Tommy really love her? This was something entirely new and, dare she say it, _dangerous_. Should she completely give herself away to someone and not have them return anything at all, she would be crushed. But didn't their time together mean anything? She stared intently at his sleeping form like any sudden movement would give her the answer that she was looking for.

Love. Jude knew that she loved Tommy, loved him more than she could have ever thought possible. It was too terrifying to turn back now. She was in way over her head, and maybe she wanted to stay there. But to think that if anyone found out about them, Jude would most certainly be ruined. Nobody would look at her and think anything pleasant. She would be cast as a harlot. In her mind, despite the consequences, Jude had made the right choice in being with Tommy.

So why, if she was so sure, was she doubting everything?

Jude carefully untangled herself from the man next to her and searched for the dress that she had been wearing before it was so meticulously ripped off of her the previous night. A chill settled into her skin at first, and made its way deeper as she let her mind wander. She shook the feeling off and reduced it down to being away from the warmth of her lover. After hesitantly putting her dress back on, Jude kneeled at Tommy's bed and gently brushed some dark hair away from his angelic face.

Stirring awake, Tom blinked confusedly at the vision before him. Why was Jude dressed, and why did she look so heartbroken?

"Jude?" His voice, husky from sleep and the previous night's activities, sent something below her stomach rolling.

Choking back any emotion that might give her away, Jude smiled. Seeing that the grips of sleep still had Tommy in their clutches, she thought it would be the opportune moment to slip away. But that was all before he had opened his glorious mouth and proven how awake he was.

"Jude? Do you regret-- I mean, uh…" Tommy's hand ran through his hair before rubbing the sleep completely away from his face.

She knew that she was never _that_ convincing of a liar, especially around Tommy, so she had to mean it.

"N-no, do you?"

Smiling blissfully, Tommy looked her in the eyes. Sea met sky once more as his still swollen lips met hers. "No, I don't regret anything."

Clearing her throat, she stood back up and smoothed nonexistent wrinkles in her dress. "Um, good. I'll just go back to my room before--"

A series of heavy, but rapid, footsteps echoed outside the door before a set of keys could be heard clanking against each other. The color completely drained from her face. She knew there wasn't any time to crawl back through the thin wooden wall to her own room. Jude stood frozen like a deer finally facing death before the hunter struck for the kill.

Tommy grabbed his pants off the floor and jumped into them not a moment too soon. The sound of the lock being turned forced her eyes back to Tommy's. Fear welled up in her own, as his reflected concern. Too soon, the door flew open and guards rushed inside. Jude could only imagine the looks on their faces as they stumbled onto nothing short of a scandal. Heavy footsteps, dripping with authority, could be heard above all else. The matching voice broke Jude out of her paralysis.

"Well, isn't this a _shock_." Sir Andrew DuTois sniffed arrogantly, "I came to take the prisoner to his new holding cell, but instead I seem to have found we have another escape artist on our hands."

Jude turned her face away in shame from the cold, hard, grey eyes that were irrefutably judging her. She began weakly, "It's not what it looks like."

"No?" Andrew gave a signal with the nod of his head, and before Jude could blink, Tommy was surrounded by soldiers.

She tried to scream at them to let him go, but her throat closed up around the words. A painful grip latched onto her arm.

"We won't mention any of this to your father. I don't want to tell him that you're a whore. It would crush him."

Jude searched for Tommy's face through the tears that were stinging her eyes, and mouthed 'I'm sorry' before she was pulled out of the room.

Andrew sneered down at her while forcefully dragging her down nondescript corridors. "I'll have your things brought to the room you will be staying in. Hurry, your father is waiting."

Jude blinked as her vision tilted. "What did you say?"

He rolled his eyes. "We've arrived and dropped anchor. There's a boat waiting for you."

The uneasiness that Jude had felt was the vertigo from the stillness of the large ship. A small wave of relief washed over her, but did little to soothe the new tsunami of dread. How could she feel her world spiraling out of control when she was sure that she was standing on something so solid?

* * *

**A/N:** Please tell me if it's a bunch of FAIL, because I've rewritten parts of this so many times and I've never been really satisfied. So, yeah. Tell me if I suck or if you love me. Aaaaaaaaaaand GO.


	15. Chapter 14 Part 2

A/N: So, I'm pretty sure you're just as shocked as I am that I'm updating this fanfic. I just couldn't let it hang there with no conclusion! That's just plain mean to the characters! LOL. It has taken me this long to update because I needed to mourn the loss of the show and get over it; also, watching the season one DVDs helps to get me back in the mood. Anyway, without further ado I give you a teaser until I polish the rest of the conclusion to this story. Enjoy and drop a "Hey!" in the reviews so I know you've come back to me. =D

[Chapter 14 -part 2]

The first thing Jude was aware of when she came around was the stench that filled her nostrils. It seemed to sting at her senses and make her eyes water. Coughing, she managed to pull her head up and look around. A lamp somewhere behind her threw grotesque shadows on the wall. Jude tried to wipe the tears from her eyes, but she couldn't move. Her hands and feet had been tied to the chair that she was now resting on.

Struggling for a deep breath, she tried to remember how she ended up in an empty, decaying room.

Flashes of memory and coherency danced in her head until they began to sort themselves out.

The ship.

Gunshot.

Wandering the streets.

The safehouse.

Running.

Nothing.

_Gunshot… Tommy!_ Jude struggled and writhed against the bindings, but her efforts proved futile. Her mind raced as she tried to look around the room for some sort of escape. There would most likely be someone outside of the door.

There was no time to think about who might be holding her and if her father had anything to do with it. All Jude could focus on was the aching in her head and in her heart.

She remembered Andrew DuTios yelling for her to come back. Why hadn't she listened to him? If she was lucky, he was out there on the streets of Tortuga looking for her. If she screamed, would he be able to hear her? What would her captors do to her if she decided to call for help?

Without any other choice, Jude took in a giant gulp of air and let out the loudest scream she could muster. Within seconds, a big burly man burst through the door. Once he locked eyes with Jude, he strode over to her in three steps and backhanded her across the face. The stinging in her cheek and the rush of heat to her face silenced her scream.

Jude glared at the brute of a man. "Didn't your mother teach you not to hit a woman?"

The man chuckled. "You mean when not putting her in her place? 'fraid not."

Licking her dry lips, Jude tasted iron. Blood. Taking a good look at her companion, Jude sized him up and studied his clothing. He seemed to be wearing common rags, but the fact that he was wearing shoes gave him away. They weren't just any shoes, they were boots that she had seen before. "While we're just sitting here and making small talk, I want to know who you are working for."

The brute man, who had been walking away from her, stopped abruptly and slowly faced her. He studied her for a moment to see if she was serious and, upon seeing that she was, laughed.

"Now why would I tell you a thing like that, missy?"

Jude smiled. "I could make it worth your while. How much do you get paid?"

The man threw his head back and laughed. "Paid? Thems don't pay me nothin'."

Pursing her lips, she furrowed her brows in mock concentration. "They don't pay you anything? With your skills? Now that doesn't seem like a very smart arrangement."

The man seemed to consider her words for a moment before speaking again. "What do you mean?"

Holding back a satisfied smile, she began slowly, "Well usually when you use your skills to help someone else, that someone else pays you a sum of money for your efforts." Seizing her new advantage, she continued, trying not to sound as desperate as she was, "Listen, if you help me out of here I will see to it that you are well compensated, er paid, I mean. I have a ship docked hopefully not too far from here with some valuables on board; they're yours if you help me."

The man rubbed his chin and looked around the room cautiously, almost as if he expected someone to jump out and stop him before he agreed. "How much're we talkin' 'ere?"

Jude hadn't realized she was holding her breath until it came out in a whoosh. "Enough to get yourself out of this town and away from these people, and maybe enough to start a respectable business of your own."

She saw something in the man's face change. She had given him hope. It seemed to be enough for him because he nodded and was at her side in seconds, undoing the knots at her hands and feet. Gratitude washed over her and her eyes returned once more to the man's feet.

Once her bindings had been removed, she stood shakily. Looking the man in the eye she asked, voice trembling, "One more thing before we go: the man whose shoes you are wearing, is he still alive?"

He looked down guiltily. "Yes, miss. He's just in that room there."

Jude let out a small cry of joy and grabbed the man's arm. "No, don't be ashamed! This is a good thing. I could care less about those shoes; my father has five more pair at home." Tears gathered at her lashes as she smiled up at the man in front of her.

The man tensed, a shadow settling over his face. "Wait a minu'. Tha' man is your father?"

_Uh oh._ Jude panicked, "Yes, but he's a good man! Please trust me and do the right thing!"

"No. 'fraid I can't do that. No heap of money is worth what hims and his boys did to me mates."

Walking back until she came into contact with the wall, she was cornered. Her mind raced and her eyes tried to see around the lumbering man coming straight at her. Just as Jude was sure he would strangle her to death in that little room, they both froze as they heard the door fly open. Jude peered around the massive figure in front of her to see a bloodied and beaten Tommy standing in the doorway.


End file.
